


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by Lady_Hetusa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Pre-Slash, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hetusa/pseuds/Lady_Hetusa
Summary: Kirk is sent on a mission with a Federation Intelligence Agent, leaving his beloved ship behind. Whilst his close friends and crew miss their Captain, Spock comes to the realisation that there is perhaps more to his relationship with Kirk than he has been admitting.Kirk meanwhile suffers an annoying Agent and meets up with an old friend, which only makes matters worse. Kirk and Spock communicate daily and gradually come to realise they need to be honest with each other and acknowledge what they might possibly become to each other. T'hy'la.Then the agent has to report Kirk's disappearance to the Enterprise and it is a race again time to succed in the mission and rescue Kirk from whatever dangers have occured.Enormous thanks to my beta, Mags, without whom this story would not have reached this level, or be posted on AO3. The artwork by Mags has now been uploaded. Enjoy.





	1. The mission

“That’s it, I quit!”

This statement crashed like a bomb into the hubbub of General Mess Room Three. Occurring at the same time as Dr McCoy stepped through the rooms opening doors, hoping to enjoy an evening meal with his friends. At the same time as Ensign Reid took her seat among her group of friends at a table near to where the announcement had come from and finally, although perhaps most significantly, as a Vulcan eyebrow rose in response to the uncharacteristically vehement words issued from his Captains lips. Those seated closest to the table paused, some even started in some alarm. For their Captain to voice such a comment was most alarming. Had the statement merely been a passing comment? Could it actually be meant? Where they in danger of losing the best Captain many of them had ever known? What dire events must have occurred, that they were currently ignorant of? McCoy caught all of this as he moved through the room towards his friends and commanding officers.

After Kirk had arrived, he had issued orders that General Mess Three was open to all crew members, regardless of rank and from the Captain on down, many officers frequented it regularly. There remained the formal but smaller Senior Officers Mess, usually kept for entertaining visiting dignitaries, a larger Officers Mess and two other General Mess. Which one you frequented was entirely up to personal choice. It was just one more reason for his crew to adore him. No ‘us’ and ‘them’, just ‘the crew’ in it all together.

“Evening, Jim. Spock.”

Glancing at the Vulcan seated opposite them and noticing the frozen aspect, McCoy took his usual seat beside his Captain and friend. McCoy turned to appraise his Captain. Kirk was still bristling with obviously suppressed anger, attacking the plate of food as if daring it to resist the stabbing of his knife and fork. A padd rested on the table between them, still active. McCoy shifted slightly in his seat to try and read its contents, in the hope that it would reveal the reason for this most unusual outburst. Kirk always maintained a positive disposition when amongst the crew, regardless of his personal feelings about anything and this was very unusual behaviour. 

“So Jim, had a good day on the bridge?”

McCoy cringed inside, realising that was quite possibly the stupidest comment he had ever made, given the evidence to the contrary sitting in front of him. He glanced again at Spock, catching the fleeting expression of annoyance flashing in the Vulcan’s eyes. Kirk’s ridged body language showed he was clearly not happy and there was an occasional mumbled comment in between mouthfuls of food. Using this as an excuse, McCoy leaned closer, hoping to catch some indication of why the man was so annoyed. Surreptitiously, a finger reached out to nudge the nearest corner of the padd, turning it very slightly towards him.

“What’s that, Jim?”

After another small nudge of the padd, McCoy glanced about, noting that some crew members were still quite openly eavesdropping. A glare of his blue eyes made sure everyone hurriedly turned away. ‘No doubt,’ McCoy thought ‘this unusual outburst would spread through the ship like wild fire!’ Just as the final nudge of the padd made its contents readable but before McCoy could glance down, it was snatched away and placed between the Captain and First Officer. A stabbing finger turned it off.

“So, not a good day then!”

Easing back in his chair, McCoy again exchanged glances with Spock. The Vulcan was clearly aware of the events which had precipitated the comment but was at a loss on how to convey anything. Kirk had finished his meal, rose quickly, putting his empty plate and coffee mug on the tray. 

“Sorry about cancelling our chess game, Spock. I’ll need to spend most of the evening reviewing these files.” A pause, then a brief nod in apology toward McCoy in acknowledgement of his poor attitude that evening. “Bones.”

Kirk pushed the padd under his arm, grabbed the tray and left, depositing the tray in the disposal chute with some force. Both watched his departure with concern.

“Okay, Spock. What’s going on?”

“I am not at liberty to reveal anything, Doctor.”

“So you do know something. Takes a lot to get under Jim’s skin like that.” He glanced around the room and leaned closer to the Vulcan. “It’s not good for crew moral to see their Captain so riled up, without a clear reason.”

“I believe all will be made clear at tomorrow mornings briefing. By then, I am also sure the Captain will have resolved his present difficulties.”

McCoy searched the Vulcan’s face, evidently satisfied with what he saw. It wasn’t just Kirk who had developed Spock watching skills over the past four years.

“Okay, I’ll give him until then.” He eased back in his seat, assuming a more relaxed posture. “So what’s good on the menu for tonight?”

****

McCoy entered the main Briefing room early, finding the Duty Yeoman still laying out the refreshments. He slipped into his usual seat and activated his own padd, reviewing the CMO report he had compiled. Kirk never tolerated an officer who was anything less than fully prepared. Within a few moments, the other officers arrived and took their accustomed places. Kirk and Spock had entered together, in perfect step. Kirk was talking quietly, hands typically gesticulating and Spock, head bent slightly towards him, was listening intently. They slipped into their chairs and Kirk called the meeting to order. Officers presented their reports, answered questions raised, confident their views and opinions would be heard and considered, making notes of their Captains subsequent orders. 

There was still no clear reason for Kirk’s brief outburst the evening before and McCoy was beginning to wonder when he would get to it. All now appeared to be normal.

“Thank you. You may return to your posts. Further orders will be provided via your Departmental Heads following this meeting. Would Dr McCoy, Mister Scott, Lt Cmdr Giotto, Lt’s Uhura and Sulu, please remain.”

As the junior officers filed out, McCoy pushed his padd to one side, noting that Spock had deactivated the standard recording. So something was definitely hush hush. Kirk leaned forward, hands clasped loosely on the briefing table. He appeared his usual calm and confident self.

“We have received new orders. The Enterprise will undertake a ten day scientific survey, researching a nebula on the edges of the Arvin/Ewat sector. Mister Spock will undertake command during this time.” All eyes had flicked towards Spock, who remained completely unmoved. “Once complete, the ship will then proceed to Arvin 3 for seven days shore leave rotation and ship repairs. Please compile a list of departmental repairs that may be undertaken in space dock during that time and present to Mister Spock for review. The facilities are not up to Starbase standards, so please limit your requests accordingly.”

McCoy sat forward, his suspicions aroused. “And where will you be Captain?”

Kirk showed no sign of the annoyance he had the previous evening and continued with the closed briefing in his usual manner.

“I have received personal orders from Admiral Nogura to assist the FI with a mission to Arvin 3. Enterprise will rendezvous with a representative at 15:00 hours and I will transfer to his ship.”

“The FI – Federation Intelligence?” McCoy could not control the concern which coloured his voice. “When have they needed a starship captain to help them?”

“Aye, Captain,” Scotty’s native burr in clear evidence. “No good comes from mixing with the likes of them!”

“Sir, could you not at least take one of my Security men with you?” Giotto offered. “I could have them briefed in no time?” The idea of his Captain going off, relatively alone, did not sit well with him.

“Gentlemen, ours is not to reason why. I go where Command sends me.”

McCoy sat back, crossing his arms in frustration but continuing to listen and taking in the briefing Kirk was providing. Deferring to Spock on the aspects of the scientific study requirements and ensuring his officers would act as required in his absence. The others filed out but McCoy made it quite clear he wasn’t budging and there would be a further ‘off –the-record’ discussion between the three men.

Kirk looked up from the padd he was making some notes on and assessed McCoy, not surprised to see him still sitting there. “Bones?”

“This is the reason you had half the crew in a tizz last night?”

“Hardly Doctor.” Spock stepped in to defend his Captain. “You must be well aware that past contact with Federation Intelligence has not always been of benefit to the Enterprise. It would hardly seem surprising that the Captain was displeased with these orders.”

“I’ll say.” McCoy searched Kirk’s face for signs of the friend, rather than the superior officer. “What are they having you do now, Jim? It can’t be without risk.”

A brief glance passed between Kirk and Spock and with a small smile, Kirk turned back to McCoy. “Bones, I’m there just to support the FI and ensure Starfleet has input to this mission.” 

He raised a hand to silence the series of questions he knew McCoy would be relentless with, until he was satisfied he knew as much as was possible.

“It seems there has been a leak of information from within Starfleet HQ. Discrete investigations had begun but before Fleet Commander Gan’I’chad could be arrested, he disappeared: along with copies of a considerable number of highly classified documents and codes. Given that he had access to the Fleets defence plans and general ship security code systems, he has the potential to cause a lot of trouble. HQ is making changes as fast as possible, but it’s going to take time to figure out what else he might have compromised. The FI had agents out, tracing any information on him. That was 9 days ago but nothing had been heard until two days ago. An ex-fleet member contacted HQ, stating he had seen a Starfleet Officer meeting with a group on Arvin who has a less than stellar reputation. FI are leading on this now.”

“And Starfleet immediately decided to send their best Starship Captain into the fray?”

“Hardly, Bones. With Enterprise the nearest Starship to Arvin at the moment, Nogura has insisted on my participation. A mission with this much importance requires command level clearance.” A small smile appeared on Kirk’s lips as he continued. ”I’m only telling you what you need to know so that you don’t hound Spock to distraction during the survey.”

Captain and First Officer shared a quick glance of familiarity, both knowing McCoy’s past in this respect.

“Our cover?”

“Precisely. The Enterprise will conduct the survey and arrive at Arvin 3 in ten days. The paperwork is already being pushed through channels for authorised ship repairs and shore leave. Everything needs to look normal. I’ll be in touch twice every day, via long range FI secure voice communication. The FI agent and I will assume false identities as traders, with a ship in need of some basic repair. We can blend in at the Port, whilst searching for the missing officer. If we manage to find him, I’ll call in and Enterprise can be with us in 20hrs, at warp four.”

“You make it sound so easy but we both know nothing ever happens like that. Even I know Arvin is a free port. All sorts of low lives find a good living on the outer edges and in a free port, anything could happen to you.” McCoy turned to look at Spock. “I’m surprised you’re letting him go off like this?”

Before Spock could respond, Kirk stood, gathering his padd and other equipment “Spock has made me fully aware of his concerns.” 

Passing McCoy, he rested a hand on the older man’s shoulder, a small smile playing across Kirk’s face but not reaching the hazel eyes. “There’s nothing we can do, Bones. Complaints have been lodged overnight with both Starfleet and the FI. They are ‘reviewing’ their decision, but we both know it’s merely a delaying tactic.”

“Yeah,” McCoy harrumphed. “No doubt they’ll make their decision two hours after you’re either the conquering hero, or a dead man!”

Kirk squeezed the tight shoulder under his hand but nothing more could be said. He glanced towards his Vulcan First Officer, whole conversations passing between them in one glance and then departed the room. 

McCoy turned back to the Vulcan. “I don’t like this, Spock. Alarm bells are going off like crazy!”

Spock’s whole body tensed, listening attentively for noise in the room. “I fail to hear these bells, Dr McCoy.” But before McCoy could express any further annoyance, Spock continued. “I must therefore assume these personal bells are purely an indication of your concern for Captain Kirk and his participation in this mission. For once, we would appear to be in total accord. Perhaps you now understand the Captains outburst last evening. He has been presented with no options. Starfleet is insisting on his participation in this mission under the command of an FI representative and past experience does not indicate they will have the same care for the Captain as does his crew.”

“I’m amazed you’re not insisting on going with him? I’d offer, but I know I’d probably be more of a danger to him than a help in these circumstances.”

“There were lengthy discussions between us yesterday evening, on just that subject. Unfortunately, nothing can be done. We all follow orders.” Spock rose and gathered together his padd and record discs. “The best we can do is to provide support and ensure his ship is ready when he calls.”

****

A metallic silver and dark blue cargo ship was hanging idle at the designated rendezvous point. In comparison to Enterprise’s swan like silvery white gracefulness, the cargo ship more resembled a squatting toad. It was about 45 metres in length; its main cargo bay was oblong and took up most of its entire length, with a small curved forward command/crew deck. The arched design of the rear dark blue cargo bay doors were reminiscent of the Enterprises own shuttlecraft bay doors.

Its triple engine nacelles were mounted in a triangular formation around the main cargo bay section and with two dark blue fixed landing sledges underneath. Its’ somewhat battered appearance not instilling much confidence in the Science Officer who gazed at it via the monitor in the Captains quarters. Whilst it was no doubt a perfectly engined design for a cargo ship, Spock could only hope that appearances were very much deceiving as he catalogued the assorted dents, replacement hull plates welded on and the black re-entry scorch marks on its leading edges and sledges. The name ‘Galaxy Hopper’ was emblazoned in silver down either side of the forward hulls. Each individual letter was infused with tiny mirror like flecks, which sparkled in the lights of the far distant twin suns.

In the bedroom, Kirk was packing a small case and had already changed into civilian clothes. Snapping the catches shut, he moved back into the office area of his cabin, leaving the case by the door. McCoy had left them moments before, stating he would meet them in the transporter room with a personal transponder and medical kit.

The intercom sprang to life with Lt Uhura’s distinctive voice. “The ship is hailing us, Captain.”

“On speaker please, Uhura.”

“Galaxy Hopper to Enterprise?”

“Enterprise, Kirk here.”

“Hi, the name’s Radcliffe. You ready to beam over? Time’s a wasting.”

“I shall be with you in ten minutes.”

“Hopper out.”

Spock reached for the suitcase, his grip on it making it perfectly clear he would be carrying this and would brook no comment. With a small shrug, Kirk stepped through the doors and they travelled to the transporter room in a companionable silence. They were barely in the room when McCoy stepped forward, waving a hypo in front of Kirk’s face. “Sleeve up please, Jim.”

The transponder was implanted under the skin of Kirk’s forearm with a small hiss. He rubbed at the slight stinging sensation it left and to ease the bump under his skin. “Ouch!”

“Oh come on you big baby. That barely hurt.” 

McCoy turned, indicating the case Spock was carrying. He reached over to the top of the transporter console and handed over to Spock the small black tricorder sized basic medical kit. “Put that in there, Spock.”

Turning back to Kirk, McCoy appraised him carefully. “Hopefully, you won’t need it Jim but given your past history on things like this, there’s the usual basic medical equipment. I’ve also put in a full spectrum antibiotic and pain killer hypos. Some mild sedatives you might need for our friend. The scanner will only work close up, nothing too fancy but should do the job in a pinch.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

“Best I could do.” McCoy reached out and briefly clasped Kirk’s shoulders, locking gazes. “You take care now, ya hear. Don’t think you can afford my fees these days.”

Kirk rested a hand on McCoy’s arm in reassurance. ”I’ll bare that in mind, Bones.” 

He then moved to the transporter platform on which Spock had placed his small case. Mister Scott stood behind the controls, ready on his captains’ command to send him away from his beloved ship.

“Energise.”

Spock and Kirk locked gazes as the sparkles began to break up the so familiar figure and in moments, only the empty space remained. McCoy came to stand beside the Vulcan, offering support in the only way he knew Spock would accept.

“So now we wait.”

****


	2. Arrival on Arvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FI Agent and Kirk arrive at Arvin and Kirk discovers how frustrating being under someone elses command again can be.

The Arvin solar system was small, with only three planets circling the small twin suns. It was relatively newly formed in the Universes timescale, formed by the material ejected from the nearby nebula. It was destined to last only a few thousand more millennium before the expanding suns orbits would combine and destroy the system in the process. Its atmosphere would be burnt off well before then and what little life had formed would be long gone. 

The planet was in an orbital position which would have placed it between Venus and Earth but with its much smaller binary suns had a climate more in common with Vulcan. Even away from the equator, the average temperature was usually in the low 40c’s. It had a distinctive pinkish/red sky, which at sunrise and sunset had a bluer hue.

There were two arid continents close to the planets poles and a vast multitude of volcanic islands, indicative of the planets true nature. The total land mass collectively covered no more than 20% of the planet’s surface and the shallow oceans were a muddy red colour. Both reflecting the high iron levels in its makeup. The land masses had many hot springs and geysers that would put most of Earth’s to shame. The hot springs colours tainted with high levels of chemicals drawn from deep within the planets mantel and were full of blue/green algae that had developed in the intense heat. Sand storms periodically blasted across the surface, creating high sand dunes marching over the landscape.

The only indigenous life that had formed was very basic in its evolution. In the highly salted shallow seas, there was a wide variety of phytoplankton, algae, coral reefs, krill, jelly fish and the earliest forms of sea floor crustacean and fish. 

The coastal areas of the landmasses had very sparse silvery green cactus like vegetation, usually found in small oasis and gullies where the moisture laden sea breezes could reach. These plants leaves were long, narrow and covered in silver hairs that trapped the moisture, dripping onto the lower branches, ready for it to be absorbed before it could evaporate. They bloomed rarely, with small yellow three petal flowers. The only land creatures were small woodlice and millipede like creatures and no flying insects. These insects farmed the cactus sap and pollinated the flowers in the poor but iron rich sandy soil, or lived off what little rotting plant matter existed. Any invading species escaping from the trading ships, or the cargo, had yet to find a foothold beyond the population centres.

It was the planet’s location which had dictated its benefit to the slide lines of the Federation’s general society. Far enough off the standard trade routes but close enough to a number of unaligned worlds to make it a good stopping off point and where dubious contracts could be arranged or fulfilled, without too many unwanted questions being asked.  
Neither the Federation, Klingons, Romulans or other nonaligned worlds had given the system more than a passing glance, before moving on to more profitable locations. Only the northern continent had any developments and the capital city/landing port was really the only major population centre. If anyone had the unwise courage to ask, the majority of beings would more than likely reply ‘they were passing through’ with few choosing to remain planet side for long. Those that chose to stay, had either run out of funds to move on, or had very good reasons to like the relative anonymity offered.

En route, Radcliffe and Kirk had agreed that a fault with the external navigation sensors and on board computer would give them sufficient cover. Not too complicated but bad enough to ensure travel further than Arvin would not be possible. Radcliffe had seemed vaguely impressed that Kirk was able to come up with the idea of causing a power flux sufficient to disrupt the navigation console and create a misalignment of the external sensors. Kirk had then dismantled the complex navigation board and pulled out some of the parts, which he deliberately burnt out and then replaced. All reassembled without reference to the manual Radcliffe had initially proffered him. They had limped into Arvin on manual navigation controls and Kirk piloting. They had been directed to land at the main port, where suitable repair facilities were available and only a short distance from Arvin’s capital city.

Some years ago, the Ruling Council had acquired a decommissioned Argelian orbital repair station that had then been towed into a synchronised orbit. It allowed many of the larger trader ships to be serviced or repaired and would be the place at which Enterprise would dock when it arrived. All ships entering orbit were immediately subject to local taxes dependent on their size, which went straight into the Ruling Council coffers. Any ships needs were subject to hard negotiation, prompt payment and if necessary a ‘no question’s asked’ attitude. For Kirk, it brought back memories of the gangster civilisation that the Enterprise had encountered on Sigma Iota II.

The main space port and capital city were located on the edge of a large savanna, close to the foot hills of one of the few mountain ranges in the northern sector continent. The inhabitants energy needs were covered by the vast fields of solar panels and the occasional hot springs provided the cities water needs. There was very little in the way of cultivated land, most of it being in greenhouse like structures surrounding the city, thereby ensuring most of the needs of the population had to be imported. Interplanetary trade within this sector was the main source of revenue, whether it was legal or not was open to question.

The planet side Port and Repair hanger facilities for smaller ships were adequate but all had seen better days. Transport to the city was via a spartan public transport mono rail, or a long walk in the blistering heat. Once out of the confines of their ship, it took the two men quite a while to be comfortable with both the heat and the typically distinctive smell that hot planetary environments had. The only hot planet Kirk could recall that did not have the unpleasant mix of smells, from unwashed bodies, poor drains and dry foliage, was of course Vulcan. That planet carried a pleasantly distinctive dried spice smell, one that all Vulcans seemed to take with them and Kirk had come to bask in the scent.

Kirk had been glad of the planetary briefing Spock had provided once the missions details had been revealed, ensuring he had packed the lightest of clothes. Mainly loose fitting over shirts, cotton t-shirts and white/cream linen trousers. Radcliffe continued to favour dark colours and a beloved leather like jacket with denim trousers. Kirk often wondered how the man managed away from their climate controlled ship. In the seedier areas they were forced to frequent, the pervading smell of rubbish, poor drains and unwashed bodies was more pronounced. 

The multi-storey buildings tended to be built very close together, the upper floors leaning out towards each other and thereby casting deep shade to the alleys and roadways beneath. The private dwellings were reminiscent of the adobe or Arabian style of buildings from on Earth, Vulcan and Romulan. They were built in small blocks around shady inner courtyards. All were muted in colour, tending to be varying shades of beige, reds and browns given the local building material that was used and freely available. The windows on the upper floors usually had external shutters to keep out the heat and blowing sand. Any exposed windows at ground floor levels were tinted to cut out the worst of the glare.  
The larger buildings and warehouses were mainly pre-fabricated metal and plastic structures, shipped in flat packed and built in situ. The largest building on the planet was in fact the Regional Council Chamber, which seemed to have been constructed from a particularly large private dwelling. The structural additions being created as were necessary and not always with regards to the aesthetics of the structure.

Both the sparse public mono rails and private transports had tinted windows and those buildings on the wider streets had large decorative awnings which hung well out to provide shade to both the buildings occupants and to those walking by. Not many inhabitants ventured out during the hottest parts of the day and business tended to be conducted indoors and well into the evenings. 

They had been on Arvin for just over thirty-six hours, their cover story holding of an independent cargo ship in need of repairs, operating just either side of the law, as their needs required. Radcliffe had already prepared the cover story for them and they had gone through it during their journey, less than subtly making it clear Kirk was not the one in charge during this mission.

Kirk had already checked in with Enterprise three times and was pleased to note that all seemed to be progressing well on the survey. He was able to confirm that whilst Arvin was a Freeport, it was certainly not the worst such place Enterprise had encountered, but they were still having to be very careful and holding to their cover story. It had a reasonable governing body, a very small security force and communication/entertainment net, with most places geared towards traders, or shore leave facilities. The general populace seemed to be drawn from the less successful elements of society and a lot of what went on was definitely under the radar. As long as everyone got their cut, including the Council, stayed within the loose interpretation of what planetary law there was and made no waves, life could continue on unreported. 

Radcliffe had gone off to do some undefined ground work earlier that morning and they had agreed to meet up at a local bar later that day. Kirk had begun the process of setting up their newly assigned repair hanger for their ship, ostensibly running scans on the exterior navigation sensors. Kirk had also left a message for the informant who had started the whole process off, using a pre-arranged safe code and giving the meeting place details. With luck, he should be arriving at the bar about the same time as Radcliffe.

With a large neon sign over the door flashing in bright orange, advertising the premises as the ‘Shooting Star Bar’, Kirk pushed open the door, removing the glare shades which protected his eyes from the planets twin suns’. The bar had the almost universally compulsory dim interior and it took a few seconds for Kirk’s eyesight to adjust. Outside, it would be dark enough within an hour but all humans would need the protective shades when outside until then. When he had proffered Radcliffe the second pair of glare shades the first time they had left the confines of their ship, Radcliffe had made it clear that as an FI agent, he had contact implants which allowed him to operate in all light wavelengths. One of the many physical adaptations that had occurred over time and the only one he was willing to reveal.

Whilst it was still fairly early in the evening of their second day on Arvin, there was a good smattering of patrons, both at the bar and seated at the various tables. All appeared to be studiously ignoring everyone else, other than their own companions. View screens dotted around the walls showed some form of sports channel but no one, other than the bar tender and two bored looking females lounging against the bar, appeared to be taking any notice of it. One of the females turned to appraise Kirk as he approached the bar, but then turned back to her companion when she was reminded they were ‘on our break.’ 

“Drink?” the bar tender queried in a rather lack lustre manner, seemingly reluctant to turn away from the viewer for long enough to take in the customer.

“Saurian brandy, if you have it?”

“Nearest thing.”

“Then I guess that will have to do.”

The glass Kirk now held contained a liquid which was a curious shade of florescent pink. Not at all sure about it, he nevertheless handed over a couple of local credit chips and turned around to find somewhere to sit. Through the gloom, he spotted a table near the rear of the room and settled in to wait. To pass the time, he reviewed his last conversation with Spock and McCoy on the bridge of the Enterprise, only an hour ago.

“Things are progressing okay, I guess. The Port Master checked out our papers but noticed nothing amiss. Said we’d have to join the queue on access to a repair hanger. Radcliffe handed over a few hundred credits and we suddenly jumped a few places. Not too many, we need to seem like we’re stuck here for the duration but I’ve just moved the ship into a repair hanger. I’ll spend my time appearing to repair it but mainly to see what I can find out from the other ships crews and Port staff. Radcliffe went off on something he called a prospecting mission in the city.”

“Mister Radcliffe appears competent then, Captain?”

“He seems to know his stuff. He certainly handled anyone who’s expressed an unhealthy interest in our cargo. This is good, since we don’t actually have any. How’s the ship doing? Have you reached the nebula yet?”

“Co-ordination of the long range sensors was completed whilst on approach and we achieved our final optimal position at 13.00hrs. Mister Scott has requested some downtime maintenance on the port Mess food dispensers.”

McCoy chipped in “Yeah, Scotty said the coffee tasted more like the flushing agent he uses on the engines.”

“So it would appear.”

“Well, take it easy, Spock, Bones. I’ll report in again tomorrow, hopefully there may be more progress to report then. Stay safe.”

“May I express the same sentiments to you, Captain? Enterprise out.”

The long distance conversation had been both reassuring and unsettling, Kirk missed his friends. This separation, and Radcliffe’s annoying personality, had made him appreciate even more the tremendous support each person within the crew gave each other. The particular support Kirk received, without question, from both Spock and Bones was something he had always thought he had acknowledged and returned in full measure but now he questioned that. When he returned to his ship, crew and the closest friends of his life, Kirk was determined to let them know how much they were valued and how important their presence in his life was. 

Taking a tentative sip of the pink liquid, Kirk promptly put the glass down on the table. His eyes watered uncontrollably, with both his lips and throat burning from just that first initial swallow.

“So Micki, how’s it going? Miss me?”

Radcliffe dropped into the seat next to Kirk, using his cover name and snagging up the glass only recently put down. Before Kirk could stop him, he’d downed the contents in one go. After the coughing fit had eased, Radcliffe wiped away the tears and turned with redden eyes to stare at him.

“Wow, you drink this stuff? Times must be tough, Flyboy.”

Ever since their first initial meeting on the small trader, Radcliffe had taken to calling Kirk ‘Flyboy’ and generally being as disrespectful of him as possible. During the sixteen hour flight to Arvin 3, it had seemed to Kirk that his beloved ship had been referred to as a ‘wedding cake’, Starfleet in general as ‘the glory boys’ and Kirk’s status as a Starship Captain as a ‘star jockey’. Kirk had tried to remain calm and focus on the mission in hand. Radcliffe was not making it easy.

“That’s not what – oh what’s the use.” Kirk waved away the now empty glass. “Have you found out anything?”

“Sure thing. Arvin is not a place I plan on retiring to anytime soon?”

With a sigh, Kirk clarified “Anything useful to the – to us in these circumstances?”

“Oh well, that’s a whole other ball game.”

“And?”

“In time, Flyboy.” Radcliffe leaned in closer, voice dropping to a near whisper. The fumes from the recently downed drink wafting across. “You have to know how to operate in places like this. Spread a few credits, ask questions in the right places and listen for the right whispers.” A hand gently petted Kirk’s, as if reassuring him like a frightened colt.

Removing his hand from the table, Kirk responded. “We don’t have much time. For all we know ‘snowflake’ has already gone.” 

Kirk cringed inwardly at the term ‘snowflake’. Radcliffe had insisted on the code name for the missing Starfleet officer. Kirk was convinced he’d picked that name purely out of devilment and to ensure as much embarrassment as possible. Radcliffe’s face moved into a much more serious expression and for the first time, Kirk actually believed he was a FI agent of the highest standing. He leaned in even closer, lips practically brushing Kirks cheek, but the cheery notes had disappeared from his voice and a harder edge showed through.

“Listen Flyboy, we rush in too soon and it will all blow up in our faces. I’ve been doing this job for longer than you’ve been in Starfleet. Let me do my job and I’ll let you do yours.”

“And what, exactly, do you see as ‘my job’? So far, all you’ve let me do is ruin a perfectly good navigation board, send one message and go shopping for completely unnecessary stores.”

“Each to his own, Flyboy. Each to his own.”

Radcliffe sat back in his chair, briefly rocking back and forward on the rear legs. Gazing around the bar in a jovial manner and raising a hand to the bartender, indicating two more of the same drinks to be delivered anytime soon. 

Kirk was not certain from which planet Radcliffe might have originated but he stood just over six feet tall, with a lean but well-muscled build and had a good few years over Kirk. Shoulder length curly blond/grey hair he wore brushed back, a tanned oval face, with similar features to Sulu but with a pair of almost golden lion coloured eyes. He was endlessly cheerful, making light of everything and everyone, seeming to take particular delight in mocking what others held precious. Kirk had quickly realised that this was no doubt an outward persona which the agent had adopted, it would certainly disarm most people he would encounter. They would be so annoyed with him; it would be hard to take him seriously, allowing him to operate undetected. Still, he could show a little more respect to those who were actually working with him.

Whilst Radcliffe continued to survey the other patrons, his left hand casually came to rest across the back of Kirk’s chair. Fingers brushed along the nape of Kirk’s neck but were instantly shrugged off. With a dramatic sigh, Radcliffe caught the eye of the women at the bar who had been subtly watching them for the past few minutes, rolling his eyes at them and thereby sealing the impression of a lovers tiff. Whilst Kirk had no moral objections to such a relationship, it rankled that Radcliffe had not discussed this option with him before happily giving this impression to everyone they had encountered. Often draping a casual arm over Kirk’s shoulders or around his waist and using cringe worthy ‘endearments’ in their conversations.

In any serious relationship, Kirk preferred a more equal one than that being portrayed. One of the reasons why his only serious male relationship so far had not turned out well was because Gary Mitchell had tried to command him all aspects of their life together at the Academy. Eventually trying to pressure Kirk into changing his command track training and consider an engineering or navigation route, becoming a junior officer to Mitchell. That as Gary was a few years older and at the time, more experienced than the ‘kid’ from Iowa, he had the right to dominate the younger man. The eventual break-up had driven Kirk into the relationship with Janice Lester and what a disaster that had turned out to be.

“You know, I could get used to this stuff!” Radcliffe commented, staring into the bottom of the now empty second glass through tearing eyes. 

Kirk’s drink remained untouched. One of Kirk’s main assets as a Starfleet Officer was to be a good judge of an individual’s character and abilities. It had served him well, progressing through the ranks in Starfleet and especially in dealings with his crew. Radcliffe was clearly someone who had the confidence of his superiors but the persona he had adopted was annoying in the prolonged close quarters they were forced to share. He was disparaging of anyone outside of FI and was giving the impression that he thought Kirk was not up to this specific mission and did not stint in reminding Kirk of who was in command. Kirk held his temper in check as much as he could and reminded himself that Nogura had made it perfectly clear, he had no choice in this mission and he was there as a representative of Starfleet in a mission that could not fail. The implication was too horrifying to contemplate. If the mission had not been of such importance, Kirk would gladly have left the bar without so much as a backward glance and taken action on his own.

“Ah, come on, Flyboy. Loosen up some.” This time, the hand rested lightly on Kirk’s upper thigh, stroking seductively. Kirk made to move away but Radcliffe leaned in to murmur. “I believe our contact just entered the bar.”

Kirk strove not to move a muscle, gritted his teeth and suffered the hand to remain where it was. Picking up the as yet untouched drink, he raised it casually to his lips and pretended to drink. Through his new line of sight, he noticed a man hesitate at the bar, then turn and catch sight of him. He was of a stocky build, with workman hands and stood a little over 5 feet tall. He wore the uniform overalls of one of the local space repair depots, but still carried something of a military air about him. He moved cautiously over towards them through the tables, attracting little or no attention from the other patrons. Many of whom knew the benefit of seeing and hearing nothing, so that they could conduct their own private business without interference.

“Evening,” Radcliffe said. “Care to join us?”

At a nod, the man drew a chair from a nearby table and sat with his back to the room. Hands clenched together on the table top. He had dark hair, peppered with grey and had clearly seen the other side of fifty some years back. Something about the overall heavy facial bone structure, skin tone and deep set eyes made it clear he was not of direct human descent. “Drink?” offered Radcliffe.

“No thanks, I don’t intend to be here that long.” The man stared at Kirk for a few more seconds, then apparently satisfied, held out his hand. “It’s nice to see you again sir.”

Kirk had been struck by the familiar face but nothing had clicked into place. Although he took the man to be in his late fifties, it was not impossible he would know him. The ship had seen many crewmen come and go. 

“Mu-ula, sir. I don’t expect you to remember me, it’s been a while.”

Exchanging the handshake, something stirred in Kirk’s memory. “Mu-ula, Engineering.”

“Yes sir. How is the Chief?”

“Never better.”

“And the bairns?” Mu-ula was obviously being careful, making no direct mention of anything beyond the most everyday of things.

“Just fine. Not the sort of place I would expect to see you.” Kirk indicated the general area, sitting forward so their words would travel no more than necessary. Radcliffe for once was keeping silent. Letting the two men take it for now. Kirk now recalled the engineer, one of Scotty’s ‘laddies’ who had been aboard when Kirk had arrived as Captain. There had been some family trouble and the engineer had gone ‘dirtside’ shortly thereafter.

“Me neither, but sometimes things happen we don’t expect.” Mu-ula glanced about, ensuring no one was paying any attention. “You’ll be here for that bit of business then, that missing engine part?”

“Yes. Can you help us locate it?”

“Aye sir. I knew it was not in its right place as soon as I saw it at the depot among a lot of rubbish.” Again, a brief glance around, then. “I’ll make some enquiries; see what I can find out, then be in touch once things are a little clearer. I must admit I was relieved when our mutual friends said you’d be showing up. I’ve kept an eye out since I first found it. Wouldn’t like to see it lost forever. Not easy to find such an unusual part out here. That’s why it caught my eye.”

“Mister Scott would be proud of you.”

“Are you over at the Main Base?”

“Yes, the Galaxy Hopper. You should be able to leave a message here, or at the Port site office.” 

He stood up, reaching out again to shake Kirk’s hand. “Nice to see you again, sir. Give my regards to Mister Scott.”

“I certainly shall.”

With a nod to the still silent Radcliffe, not even looking back once, Mu-ula left the bar. The whole exchange had taken no more than ten minutes. Kirk dropped his hands into his lap and opened the small note that had been transferred during the final handshake. It gave a private comm number and what he took to be a home address. Carefully, he angled it so Radcliffe could also see the details under the table and then put it into the pocket of his jacket. Reaching for the still untouched drink, he took a good swallow and promptly began choking. Slapping him on the back, Radcliffe pulled him to his feet and dragged him from the bar, still pounding him on the back and making comments to all and sundry as to Kirk’s dismal ability to hold his liquor.

****


	3. Filling the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock realises what is missing in his life.

Spock had completed his second full duty shift following Kirk’s departure, and after yet another subdued meal with McCoy and Mr Scott in the Mess, had returned to his quarters for the evening and a period of meditation. 

Whilst the main topic of conversation had been the progress on the survey, it was clear thoughts of the mission that Nogura had insisted Kirk undertake had never been far away. All had been concerned about what Kirk might be experiencing on Arvin and whilst their twice daily brief communications were somewhat reassuring, all hoped that this incredibly important mission would be concluded successfully but more importantly, safely. 

Changing from his uniform into his robe, Spock settled in front of his fire pot for his evening meditation. Sinking past the now automatic initial stages of meditation, Spock allowed his conscious mind to sink through the long practiced levels to infinity, in a further attempt to achieve peace. Each evening since Kirk had revealed the mission details to him, Spock’s meditation had been disturbed by his subconscious mind persistently focusing on his concern for Kirk’s safety and each morning, his Vulcan calm was more and more difficult to present to the world. 

An odd phrase he had heard McCoy use in the past had now come to make sense. ‘Worrying was like a hole in a tooth, you know it will hurt but you cannot resist probing it with your tongue.’

Spock was eventually forced to acknowledge that the recent and continuing ache within his mind was directly related to one person’s absence. At first, these thoughts had been most disturbing to his many years hard won equilibrium. Eventually, after much focused concentration and soul searching, he had been honest enough to admit that his Vulcan mind was in fact seeking out the presence of the one being closest to him. His T’hy’la - his brother, his companion, his lover, his bondmate and the other half of his soul. The background ache within continued unabated.

The mind melds that he had shared with his human captain had shown him that they were very compatible. Overtime, their working relationship and eventual close friendship must have formed the initial stages of a bond, without his conscious knowledge. Unlike his bond with T’Pring, which had had to be forced into existence by the Masters, the one with Kirk had formed of its own accord, both naturally and easily, like pulling on a silken garment. A perfect fit, settling into the Vulcan’s mind and soul without a ripple of unease or distress. 

All Spock’s past training and his recent private study indicated that prolonged and distant separation for partially-bonded pairs was not advisable. He was torn between guilt over not realising what had occurred between them and concern for Kirk’s safe return.

One after another, visions of Kirk appeared across his inner mind, snapshots from times when he had been in peril. The times when Kirk had been injured, when the outcome had not been certain and there had been anxious moments in Sickbay. What little peace that meditation had given Spock was now lost and the ache continued to nag at the back of his mind. 

Unsettled, he rose to prepare for his short period of sleep but the only comfort he could take, was that Kirk had survived quite well without him before he had arrived on the Enterprise and that the human had always displayed remarkable instincts, if more than a little daring. Spock recalled the words that McCoy had expressed at dinner that evening. 

‘The ship feels empty without him.’ 

Silently he had agreed things would not feel normal until Kirk was back where he belonged, on the bridge of his ship, with Spock at his side.

*****

 

Behind the bridge of the ‘Hopper’ there was a short access corridor, with a compact galley/dining area to the left and sonic shower bathroom to the right. Beyond that were the crew quarters: two single cabins barely big enough for a bed and storage cupboard, with one slightly larger cabin with a double bed that Radcliffe had already commandeered. The ships colours of silver and dark blue predominated throughout, even down to the blue rubber flooring, seating and bedding, with silver grey walls and furniture. A small engineering room, which accessed the nacelles, lay between the crew area and the vast empty cargo bay. The u-shaped bridge had three positions: pilot and navigation/engineering stations upfront, with communication and life support behind, although the ship could comfortably be managed with just two crew members. Radcliffe had made it clear that his possession of the ship was fairly new but that some ‘suitable’ modifications had been made by the Federation Intelligence engineers before it had been handed over to him. With an experienced eye, Kirk had noticed that certain sections of the communication board were not what they appeared, but chose not to reveal he was aware of it.

Kirk woke the morning of their third day on Arvin to find Radcliffe already gone. The mild but persistent headache Kirk had acquired since meeting Radcliffe was annoying and that morning, he had raided McCoy’s medikit, confident that the good doctor would have provided his standard ‘little red pills.’ 

An actual paper message was waiting for Kirk, attached to a data cube and propped on the bridge console.

“Off to see a wizard. You might want to take a walk around the repair bays, check out the other craft. See if you can make friends with some of their crews, you never know what may come out. Keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. Also, I left you a list of stuff to get from the Port Stores, which should give you a reason to hang round there as well. Keep a candle in the window for me, Flyboy. Kisses.”

Kirk quietly seethed and crunched the note in his hand, throwing it across the cabin seemed a good idea but it was not weighty enough to satisfy his temper. Radcliffe certainly seemed to be taking his position of being in charge to the limit. Check in with the Enterprise, then breakfast. It seemed like he was stuck at the Port for the foreseeable future.  
“Kirk to Enterprise?”

“Enterprise. Spock here, Captain.” The almost instantaneous response came. Kirk was certain that his call had been automatically routed through to his First Officer by the ever efficient Lt Uhura. “I trust you are making progress with your search?”

The lack of general background noise made Kirk believe Spock was alone, likely in his quarters or Science Department Office. “Yes, we’ve made contact and it turns out he was an old crewmember. He’s going to assist us and has offered to use his local knowledge to try and find out where Gan’I’chad could be. Mu-ula, he was a crew member when I arrived on board. Do you recall him?”

“Ensign Mu-ula? Yes, I believe one of Mister Scott’s engineers. Perhaps it is now clearer as to why Starfleet were insistent on your participation in such a delicate matter. A familiar face would prove reassuring to someone in such a precarious position.”

“I’m glad someone thinks I’m worth keeping around!”

“Captain, is Mister Radcliffe being … awkward?”

“Radcliffe is being Radcliffe. I was beginning to think I was just being kept here for his own personal amusement.” Kirk settled more comfortably into the comm chair and moved onto ship board matters. Talking things through with Spock always improved his mood and seemed to settle his inner concerns, enabling him to focus more clearly.  
“Did Scotty fix the Mess units?”

“Unfortunately not. It would seem that it is not only a programming malfunction but the units are in need of a total overhaul. Mr Scott has added their repair to the list of items whilst in space dock over Arvin. It is hoped the specific problem does not spread to the other shipboard units.”

“I’ll say. A crew without coffee is not to be contemplated. How is the survey going?”

“All is proceeding as planned. The Science, Cosmology and Astrophysics sections are performing to the required level. Much valuable research is being obtained and the Departments will commence co-ordination of our reports by end of shift tomorrow. We are on target for departure as required.”

“Starfleet should be pleased to get some good from this mission but I have to question how we are in this position in the first place. Surely there should have been more security checks in place to stop someone doing what Gan’I’chad is accused of? I guess there is going to be an investigation and heads will roll.”

“No doubt additional security will be put in place for the future. I have often observed that certain elements of Starfleet are reactive rather than proactive in their actions. If I understand Doctor McCoy’s analogy correctly, it would appear to be a case of shutting the barn door after the horse has bolted.”

Kirk chuckled ‘and people thought Spock didn’t have a sense of humour, he always seemed to make him laugh.’ Visions of Nogura hurtling along on a galloping horse, followed by running hordes of security guards flitted across Kirk’s thoughts.

“I think Bones is corrupting you, Spock.”

“I would prefer to believe that I am a beneficial influence to the good Doctor and that I may yet achieve the impossible; installing a modicum of logic in an otherwise chaotic mind.”  
“Bones just likes to needle you to pass the time of day and don’t pretend you don’t get a kick out of winding him up.”

There was a small pause, but neither felt uncomfortable with it. Kirk knew Spock would rather be forced to admit to anything else, other than agreeing he secretly enjoyed ‘McCoy baiting’ Whilst it sometimes went too far, both parties also knew that Kirk enjoyed their repartee and that at times of extreme personal stress, they collaborated to relieve Kirk’s tension by indulging in their bantering. Kirk acknowledged once again that he couldn’t have two finer friends and he would not have achieved as much as he had during his tenure on the Enterprise.

“Dr McCoy sends his regards and hopes that we will soon be on our way to collect you. I believe he has hopes that you will both be able to take shore leave together. Although his declared opinion of Arvin would appear to remain unchanged.”

“I’m looking forward to some leave but I think I’ll have seen quite enough of what the capital has to offer by the time this is all over. I think I might just stay on board. I miss everyone.”

“The feeling is mutual. The ship does not feel the same without you.” A pause, and when nothing more could be said, Spock closed their conversation with “Enterprise out.”

Kirk sat back, puzzled by Spock’s parting comments. It was very unusual for the Vulcan to make any reference to ‘feelings’ and the emphasis on his words made Kirk feel it was more personal, rather than just the crew. Still, the words did leave a warm feeling of being cared for in their wake.

After the close of the communication with Kirk on Arvin, Spock sat back in his chair. He had deliberately chosen to take the check-in call in his Science Department office, leaving Mr Scott in command on the bridge. He was better able to co-ordinate the various science projects from this location and part of him still remained unsettled from his previous evening’s ruminations. To the point that either sitting in the chair which should have occupied another, or sitting on the bridge in his own accustomed place without the warming presence at his back, was fast becoming uncomfortable.

Kirk had seemed frustrated with the FI agent, Radcliffe. Who appeared to be showing the Starfleet Captain little or no respect, and Spock admitted it had been sometime since Kirk had been under the direct command of someone else. For such a charismatic and dominant personality, which had blossomed during the past four years of his captaincy, it would be a hard thing to accept. Some people believed Kirk to be brash, full of ego, as would befit his role as a Starship Captain but that was merely the outer shell presented to the universe at large. If you gained his hard to win trust and if he allowed you in to see the real person beneath, he revealed himself to be an exceptionally kind, deeply caring individual.

At least talk of his beloved ship had seemed to ease Kirk; Spock took some small secret pleasure in knowing he had made the human smile. Whilst the problem with the Mess units being unable to produce what the crew qualified as a decent cup of coffee was more annoying than anything else, it had provided a vehicle for release of tension. Still, the fault would perhaps be worth further investigation. That meant the need to release Mr Scott from bridge duty to investigate had become a necessity. Leaving orders for his science officers regarding the next stages of the nebula study, Spock departed.

He found McCoy standing conversing with Scotty by the command chair and after a smooth hand over, Spock released Scotty to investigate the misbehaving dispensers.

“Uhura said she’d put a call through from Jim. How is he?”

“The Captain is satisfactory. He has made contact with a past crew member who is willing to assist them in the search. It would appear that is one of the reasons Admiral Nogura may have insisted on his participation.”

“Have we heard back from Starfleet yet about Jim’s complaint?”

“Negative. Starfleet has been unusually quiet.”

“Did he say anything else?”

“The Captain’s opinion of Mister Radcliffe would appear to be less than positive. I conveyed your comments regarding shore leave and we did discuss the ships status, in particular, the Mess units.”

“Yeah, the nurses were talking about that coffee. Apparently, it could strip the paint off the hull.”

“It is hoped Mr Scott can affect repairs without much delay.”

“Let’s hope so, crews have mutinied over less.”

McCoy casually looked around the bridge, noticing the generally relaxed but workmanlike attitude of the bridge crew and then returned his gaze to the Vulcan. The only member of the bridge crew who appeared uneasy without their Commanding Officer was Spock.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Spock, but you don’t look comfortable in that chair.”

An eyebrow rose in typical Spockian manner and McCoy regretted pointing this out, but he definitely got the impression Spock felt like a fish out of water. He nodded to the Science section and the chair which was currently occupied by one of Spock’s deputy science officers.

“Just seems strange to see you anywhere else but your usual ‘home’ back there.” McCoy indicated the area behind them. 

With his icy gaze continuing to unnerve McCoy, Spock continued to look at him without comment. Before he could get into any more in trouble with the Vulcan, McCoy moved towards the doors but turned back just as the lift doors opened to take him to his own safe haven, Sickbay.

“I’ll be back for when Jim calls in this evening. Perhaps I’ll see if there are any decent hot spots on that planet for shore leave. We should all be ready to let our hair down when this is all over.”

Spock turned back to the view screen and settled down to review the ships status and science reports via the padd he had brought with him. He also would look forward to the evening’s conversation with his T’hy’la. 

****

 

Mentally rejuvenated from his conversation with Spock and after a peaceful breakfast without Radcliffe, Kirk spent the morning repairing the external nav sensors on their ship. At a speed that the Enterprise’s Mr Scott would have considered unworthy of even the most junior engineer. 

In the afternoon, Kirk had taken a turn around the adjoining hangers which were placed in a u-shape around the landing strips. He’d struck up conversations with the other ships crews and Port staff which he had encountered. Whilst some had been extremely wary of him, nothing made him believe they knew anything. He chatted with the Port Store Administrator, ordering a list of items and repair parts for the ship. She had obviously been quite bored and willing to pass the time with this charming stranger, but after a few too many questions, she warned Kirk that ‘being nosy’ on Arvin could get you in to a lot of trouble. ‘Best repair his ship and go on his way, whilst he still could.’

He eventually returned to the small command deck of the ship to await Radcliffe’s return, or further contact by Mu-ula. With time passing so slowly and nothing else to do but wait, Kirk put his feet up on the console and finally turned to examine how Spock’s words had stirred something inside. The conversation had been buzzing in the back of his mind all day. He acknowledged that he and Spock had the most special of friendships, but also that friendship was becoming no longer enough, had not been for some time now. That when not focused on ship board duties, spending time with his Vulcan First Officer and friend had become one of his main priorities. 

The most recent shore leave on Oriana was spent with McCoy and Spock in a tropical beach front villa. There had been activates which appealed to each of them. Kirk and McCoy had enjoyed relaxing on the beach, reading, catching some rays and swimming in the azure sea, whilst Spock had spent time investigating the local flora and fauna. Kirk had even joined Spock on a few forays into the landscape, happy to amble along, pointing out things that he thought Spock might like to investigate. At ease with each other’s company, even without words. 

At the end of each day, they had met up again to either join together to make their evening meal, or travel the short distance to the local town for a relaxed restaurant meal and a walk through the lanes. They had all returned to the ship re-energised and ready to face the challenges of Starfleet duty.

Kirk acknowledged that a special comradery existed between them but he also recognised in himself a shift in the level of emotion whenever he thought of Spock. A general warmth and a nervous tingle of anticipation throughout his body. As his thoughts drifted along that track, Kirk gently slipped into a light sleep.

“Hiya, Flyboy.”

Jerked out of his doze, Kirk’s feet thunked to the ground and he spun his chair round, ready to leap to action.

“Wow, down boy, down! Just me - your good o’l neighbourhood super sleuth.”

“Radcliffe! Don’t do that, I could have hurt you.”

Laughter greeted Kirk’s comment, as Radcliffe collapsed into the other command seat. “Gosh, I’ve got to say, love your sense of humour.” 

Reigning in his temper, Kirk glared at the man. “So, have you found out anything more? Or were you just off somewhere tormenting someone else?”

This comment seemed to give Radcliffe pause, and then with a small shrug, he dismissed it. “Mu-ula left a message at the bar, believes he may have more information soon on the missing engine part we need.”

“And what have you been doing all day?” Kirk rose to his feet, stretching out some of the kinks from sitting for too long.

“Oh, out making new friends, making contacts with some of the less than savoury characters who call this place home. How are we doing on the ship?”

“The spare parts are ordered, should be ready for collection tomorrow. If I drag it out, we could legitimately be here for at least three more days.”

“Any luck with the other crews, or staff? Anyone seem to know more than they should?”

For once, Radcliffe seemed to be genuinely eager for Kirk’s input and he was annoyed with himself that he didn’t have anything of value to report. “No. Many of them seem particularly wary of discussing ship’s business but I can’t say I blame them. The black market here is thriving. I was offered a dozen crates of Romulan Ale, a years’ supply of Orion sex drugs and one guy wondered if we were interested in a little side trip to the Neutral zone.”

“Neutral zone, eh? You don’t think that could be anything?”

“No, once he realised I was a pilot who was willing to deal in questionable goods, he showed me what he was interested in transporting out there. Seems he has a hold full of poached skins from all over this sector. It appears the Klingon elite have a liking for the skin of the Ankorphant and he has thirty skins that would bring in a hefty profit. His hired pilot disappeared the day after landing here and he needs to move his stock.”

“That creature’s on the endangered list!”

Kirk was surprised Radcliffe would know that, it wouldn’t seem to be on the list of important facts an FI agent would need to know. The Ankorphant was similar in many respects to Earth’s woolly mammoths but its reddish hide, once tanned, was apparently a luxury commodity back on the Klingon home world. Kirk had recalled a conversation between Spock and Sulu regarding the animal and had recognised the skins, based on their discussion. He had been quietly horrified about the number of animals from a multitude of species that had been killed to provide such a hold full. Both the awful smell and sight would take a long time before he would be able to forget. Kirk would be sure to let Starfleet know that whatever protection was in place, it needed to be improved. The owner and the ship could only be intercepted once outside the borders of Arvin but Kirk had vowed it would not reach the neutral zone, if he had anything to do with it.

“Okay, Flyboy, I’m grabbing a shower and a decent meal, then back to the bar. You check in with your ‘wedding cake’ and we should be good to go.”

Kirk sighed, yet another night spent at the ‘Shooting Star’ with Radcliffe acting like they were a long standing established couple. Kirk was becoming more annoyed by the day with the man’s attitude and the growing feeling that he was being manipulated by the agent. Almost being molly coddled, sheltered, kept out of the way and away from harm. That was something he barely allowed his closest friends to do, Kirk was certainly not going to let a total stranger do it as well. For now, he was under direct orders from Nogura to follow Radcliffe’s lead on this mission. He had argued that this was more a security mission and recommended Lt Cmdr. Giotto accompany Radcliffe. Nogura had made it perfectly clear it was not open for discussion and Kirk had had to accept it, but he didn’t have to like it.

Kirk’s brief check in with the Enterprise was greeted by both Spock and McCoy on the bridge and Kirk passed on the details of the poacher’s ship and illegal cargo. Satisfied that he had done as much as he could to prevent the ship and its cargo reaching its proposed destination for now, Kirk signed off and went to prepare for yet another evening spent with Radcliffe.

*****


	4. Two steps forward, one back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk becomes even more frustrated with Radcliffe

The next day played out like the previous ones. Radcliffe disappeared straight after an early breakfast and Kirk contacted the Enterprise to report that there had been no change in the situation, and then he went back to making repairs on the ship. It was a remarkably uneventful day but the headache was back and necessitated him taking more of the pills. Kirk was hopeful that Mu-ula would be in touch again, concerned that they had not actually seen him since that first meeting.

Radcliffe showed up whilst Kirk was putting the finishing touches to the now repaired nav console, easing the board back into place. The agent seemed inordinately pleased with himself and he was grinning as he slumped into the chair next to Kirk.

“All fixed?”

“Yes, I’ll start on the external sensors tomorrow and then begin the recalibration.” Kirk rose to his feet and moved to put away his tools. “Any progress?”

“Yeah.” Sitting up straighter, Radcliffe pulled out a personal padd and proffered it to the barely contained man in front of him. Kirk looked down at the padd to see a slightly blurry picture of Gan’I’chad, taken from a higher angle, looking down on him as he seemed to be exiting an unrecognisable building entrance.

Nodding at the padd Kirk now held, he continued. “It seems a few credits in the right places can turn up amazing intel. I told you my methods would work.” Slumping further down into the chair, he swung Kirk’s chair around and put his feet up. “There I am, wearing my poor feet to nubs, pounding the pavements until dark and, I might say, spreading goodwill wherever I go. I feel so underappreciated by you, Flyboy.”

Kirk chose to ignore all but the most salient of facts. “So you know where he is?”

“I didn’t say that. Pic was piped to me over a secure channel, bounced off at least eight different comm stations around the planet, so untraceable. The info will only be forthcoming if a deal can be made.”

“And that deal is?”

Rubbing his chin, a smile spread across Radcliffe’s lips. “The details have yet to be worked out. Seems our snitch is a little shy of an actual meeting for now. No doubt wants to check out the lay of the land. He, or she of course – must not make any assumptions, will be in touch in a couple of days.”

“Two days! Gan’I’chad could have gone by then. We’ve already been here four days. Why wait?”

“Seems our informant is pretty certain Snowflake is not going anywhere for the foreseeable future. Bidding has yet to close on his own little information auction and no one is leaving until all options have been ‘thoroughly’ explored. We’ve now got Klingons and Romulans down here, both keeping a very low profile. Also, the whispers are saying a big wheel has only just arrived, so that’s delayed matters somewhat as well. It’s all working in our favour.”

“So some of the most important information in Starfleet’s data banks is up for sale to the highest bidder and we’re going to just sit here!!”

“Easy, tiger. I just said, no one is going anywhere. Our informant will let us know once they want to deal, what the price will be and then we can make plans. Besides, Mu-ula may still come through for us and we won’t need to part with a single credit. A win-win situation all round.” 

Standing up and moving towards the galley, Radcliffe announced. “Me, I’m getting some decent grub then hit the town. It’s about time you let your buddies know you’ve not been eaten by anything. Then do you fancy painting the town red, or is pretty pink more your line, based on that nectar you like so much?”

 

****

“Kirk to Enterprise?”

“Enterprise, Spock here, Captain.”

Kirk winced at the perfectly normal volume and notched it down another level. Grateful that, yet again, it seemed Spock would appear to be taking his message in privacy. Kirk’s head ached from the previous evenings drinking activities and he was certain the guy digging a channel through his brain was a miniature Radcliffe, what with the glee he seemed to be putting into his work. As soon as he could, Kirk planned on taking a few more of the headache pills. Resting his pounding forehead on his supporting hand, he tried to sound more positive.

“Morning Spock. You’ll be pleased to know we seem to be making some progress down here. A few more leads on Gan’I’chad and it seems he’s attracting quite a bit of interest in his information.” 

“To be expected, Captain. The data he had access to on Starfleet would benefit not only the Klingons and Romulans, but the Orions and other non-aligned planets.” 

“Someone is willing to betray him though, for the right price of course. No honour among thieves, I guess.”

A slight pause, then “May I enquire as to how Mister Radcliffe is behaving?”

“More like mis-behaving!” Kirk grumbled quietly.

“I beg your pardon, Captain. The last was not clear.”

“Sorry, Spock. Ignore it. Nothing worth repeating. Any more updates on the survey?” 

“Progress is good. Formal approval for shore leave and space dock repairs has been received and appropriate notification has been sent to the Arvin Council. Enterprise will be ready to depart as required.” A pause, then more softly. “It will be good to see you, Jim.”

The words set off the warmth blossoming in Kirk’s chest and shivers ran down his spine. His cock stirred to live and familiar arousal fizzed beneath his skin. Again, that new tone in Spock’s voice caught Kirk’s immediate attention. In anyone else, Kirk would have said that tone was the voice of a lover. Better not to assume anything as yet.

“Me too. I could do with one of your wonderful head and neck massages round about now.”

“I will gladly provide it, once we are reunited.”

“You sure you don’t mind? I know touching’s not something Vulcan’s do willingly.”

“I have never ‘minded’ when we touch, Jim.”

‘Oh oh’ Kirk thought, ‘this conversation was definitely not going the way he anticipated.’ 

“I keep telling Bones you have magic hands, much better than his little red pills.”

“McCoy does not always see the benefit of a holistic approach to your various allergies, or stress headaches. I am happy to be of service to you at any time.”

“Thanks. Let’s make it a date then.” The words were out of Kirk's mouth before his admittedly fuzzy brain had had a chance to monitor them. Too late now to try and retract them.

“I shall look forward to our ‘date’ in the fullness of time. Enterprise out.”

Sitting back in the seat, Kirk was more than a little stunned by the parting comments. The heat those few words engendered seemed completely out of proportion to them. A date, with Spock? The idea both filled him with nerves and warmed him, sending tingles of desire under his skin. 

Kirk had always had to admit to himself that part of the attraction Spock presented to him was because he was alien and a challenge in itself for them to even become friends. Something everyone else had said would not be possible. From day one, when Kirk had beamed aboard to take command of his ship, he had acknowledged the sexual attraction the Vulcan engendered within him, but he had pushed it to one side. His priority had been to make the Enterprise and her crew the best in Starfleet and retaining the Vulcan First Officer, reputed to be the best in Starfleet, far out-weighed acting on the sexual attraction he’d felt.

Now that every private conversation of late indicated that they had progressed well beyond the barriers of friendship, it seemed that the sexual attraction was rearing its head again. Kirk knew they would need to address the issues of both Vulcan and Human needs. Each would bring different things to a relationship; the fact they were both males of their species, that on the surface they would seem to be exact opposites in temperament and personality. But perhaps most important of all, that they may each need something quite different from a relationship. This did not even bring Spock’s Vulcan abilities into the mix, such as the mind meld. There was so much to consider and discuss before taking the next steps. Still, first things first, get the Arvin 3 mission out of the way and then they could explore this new development further. Kirk was determined to no longer sit passively in the background and follow Radcliffe. Action was needed and he intended to take it. 

 

***

 

Spock had indeed been in his quarters when Kirk had contacted the ship with his morning check in. The news that progress had been made with Gan’I’chad was most pleasing, the sooner the mission could be completed, the sooner Kirk would return to his rightful place. 

Spock’s meditation that previous evening had helped bring into focus a number of thoughts and feelings around Kirk and their friendship, which had obviously been percolating in his subconscious mind for some time. He acknowledged Kirk as T’hy’la, regardless of whether Kirk would feel the same was still to be confirmed, although the signs certainly looked positive. Contrary to Dr McCoy’s opinion, the Vulcan way was not to suppress all emotion, it was to acknowledge it through meditation; understand its motivation in an individual’s behaviour and then control it. Not to let it control them, which were two very different things. 

This enforced separation of a partially bonded pair, under a certain degree of peril, had ensured that both emotional and sexual feelings could no longer be ignored. If, as Spock hoped, their relationship would progress still further, certain facts needed to be reviewed and acknowledged. 

Fact: Kirk’s very existence was important to his own personal wellbeing.  
Fact: Kirk had gradually become the closest thing Spock had ever had to a friend, in both the Vulcan and Human fullness of the term.  
Fact: Spock’s need to be with Kirk whenever possible overrode most other priorities, other than allowing Kirk the freedom to be himself.  
Fact: Kirk should be happy and it was Spock’s duty to ensure that whatever made Kirk happy was provided, even at the cost to the Vulcan himself.  
Fact: Kirk’s safety and wellbeing was the Vulcan’s priority, except when it conflicted with the safety of his beloved ship. As serving officers of Starfleet and with the degree of high personal honour both had, each would accept no less.  
Fact: That in order for Kirk to freely make a decision on what the next steps would be, Spock would have to make it clear that he was open to those steps.

It was no less than any Vulcan would do for their T’hy’la, even an unacknowledged one.

Observation of Kirk during his past seductions would be of benefit to the reserved Vulcan. Also, the memory of what Gary Mitchell had revealed to him in the heat of a jealous moment during his first months aboard, indicated it would need to be the Vulcan who made the next moves. 

Conclusion: Spock had decided that the course of action would be to enter increasingly less subtle hints into their conversations, that he would be receptive to more and hope that Kirk would respond. This way, he would ensure Kirk was fully aware of how much he was missed and perhaps begin to speculate on why. 

So when the opportunity had presented itself in their last communication, Spock had altered the tone of his voice to a more intimate one and when the opportunity arose introduced the idea of a ‘date’ between them. Yes, a most positive step forward in this new aspect of their lives.

 

****

 

Kirk took a perverse delight in banging loudly on Radcliffe’s cabin door, before entering, uninvited. The cabin was in darkness, but with the light spilling in from the corridor, Kirk could see Radcliffe sprawled face down across the bed. The blue blankets pulled up so high around his neck, his bare feet could be seen sticking out the end of the bed. Clothes were strewn over the floor, dropped where they would on removal.

“Radcliffe, get up. We’re going into town. I want to check in at the site office and then try to see how Mu-ula’s doing. Perhaps he knows something more.”

“Leave me alone. Can’t you see I’m ill?” Radcliffe’s head was now buried under the blankets and he turned away from the doorway, curling up into a ball and trying to ignore the ebullient man.

Tugging the blankets completely off the bed and throwing them down to the ground, Kirk turned back to the corridor. “Breakfast is in five minutes. Then I’m leaving, with or without you.”

Kirk strode determinedly down the main thoroughfare, heading towards the address Mu-ula had given them. Radcliffe, for once, was shuffling along behind, hands dug deep into his jacket pockets, with a sullen expression across his normally cheery face. Kirk could occasionally hear Radcliffe mumbling about there being ‘plenty of time’ and ‘no need to rush into things’ but he did not slow his pace.

Glancing at the personal padd, which glowed yellow with the designated route, Kirk turned off onto a small side street and continued on. The small shops, bars and other personal service establishments soon turned into apartment blocks. Each of the buildings was designed to keep out as much of the glare from the twin sun’s and oppressive heat as was possible. Even the shops had tinted glass, but still allowed potential shoppers to see in to the merchandise. 

Turning onto an apartment forecourt, Kirk indicated the smoked glass and terracotta coloured fronted entrance to a two storey apartment block. “Here it is. Tolgar Building, apartment five.”

The second floor apartment seemed identical to all the others in the small block, all of them faced into a shaded court area and consisted of a grey door and just the one smoked glass window to the side, set into the terracotta coloured walls. They certainly couldn’t be very large, so funds were obviously not in great supply for the man. Still, it seemed clean. Kirk pressed the comm button and waited. A minute passed and still nothing. He pressed again.

“Perhaps he’s not here, gone to work or something?” Radcliffe grumbled from behind, where he was slouching against the balcony railing. Head resting on a hand and with eyes closed, he appeared to be settling in for a small nap.

“We’ve tried his personal comm and it’s not even switched on! His boss said he didn’t turn up for work yesterday and today was his off day.” Kirk peered through what he could of the window; it seemed that everything was in order. “We needed to check this out before moving on. Can you get us inside?”

“And why would we want to do that?” Radcliffe queried.

“Just to check he’s ok. Something might have happened to him.” Jerking a thumb towards the door lock, Kirk smiled at Radcliffe in challenge. “Don’t you guys know how to open locked doors?”

“Sure we do, we just make certain they’re the right doors.”

“Open it.” Kirk ordered. “We need to see he’s ok.”

Moving over to slide in between Kirk and the doorway, Radcliffe extracted a thumb sized green box from one of the many pockets in his jacket and attached it to the door jam, half way up. Using his padd, he pressed it against the small box and eventually, after a few low beeps, the door rolled open. 

“Open sesame.” Radcliffe said, a grin appearing on his face and bowing Kirk into the room. “How far the mighty star jockey has fallen? Breaking and entering no less. Must be a crime, even on this hell hole of a planet?”

It took Kirk only a few seconds, and opening the one other door into the bathroom, for it to be perfectly clear Mu-ula was nowhere to be seen and the apartment whilst small, was neat and tidy. The front door had opened into an open plan kitchen/dinner with a half wall divider leading into the lounge area. Through an archway, could be seen a small bedroom and the bathroom. The only personal items were a bookcase, consisting mainly of engineering manuals, some family picture cubes, a few plants in need of watering and a small entertainment console. Where ever he was, Mu-ula was not there and there was no indication anything untoward might have happened to him.

“So, where now, Flyboy?” Radcliffe queried, putting down the picture cube he had found, whilst hiding the palm sized sensor he had used to scan the room as Kirk had been looking elsewhere. It had confirmed no violence had occurred within the apartment, at least none that had produced any blood.

“We’ve got no choice but to go back to the bar he found us in. Perhaps he’ll make contact with us there. I have a nasty feeling about this.” 

They both left the apartment, ensuring it locked behind them. Kirk continued as they moved back out onto the quiet street. “If, as you say, we have forty hours before any more action can be taken, I want to know he can find us if he needs our help.”

“Great”, Radcliffe grumped. “More walking! Can we at least stop by the ship to call it in to FI Headquarters? I should update them on who exactly has been spotted sniffing around Arvin lately.”

“You mean you’ve been in contact with FI Headquarters this whole time? It’s the first you’ve mentioned it.” Kirk whispered vehemently. Looking round to ensure they were not being followed and no one else was within even Vulcan hearing distance. “We’re supposed to be a team, working together. It would make the mission go much smoother if you shared the important details.”

“You don’t think they just let us go off on our own do you? Back-up was a mere call away. FI has people all over the galaxy, even if not on every planet.” Seeing the anger in Kirk’s hazel eyes, even through the shades, he added “It was on a purely need to know basis. Before, you didn’t need to know; now you do.” Radcliffe picked up his pace, face clearing of the hangover he had professed to have. “For once, we agree, Flyboy. Mu-ula’s disappearance is not a good sign.”

“I am a Starship Captain. I have a grade three top level clearance. I think you could have trusted me.” Kirk hissed just loud enough for Radcliffe to hear but no one else. “I am not a child, Radcliffe.”

“Coulda’ fooled me.”

Deciding a cooling off period was needed, Kirk insisted they split up; he would be heading straight for the bar. Radcliffe would report in, gather any additional intelligence, leave a message at the Site office in case Mu-ula turned up there and would then meet up with him later. For the next few hours they would divide their time between their ship and the bar.

 

*****


	5. Would you be T'hy'la?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important matters need to be discussed

Kirk and Radcliffe had returned to the Galaxy Hopper in the early hours of their fifth day on Arvin. Before entering the ship, Kirk took a few minutes to enjoy the coolness of the evening. He looked up into the black night sky which had only a sprinkling of stars and took a moment to seek out the nebula, which at this distance was a swirl of green/purple in a corner of the horizon. Taking some comfort from knowing that his ship was located out there and that he would soon be reunited with both it and his crew. Breathing in the cooler air, Kirk took the image of his ship with him and visions of it sailing through the universe filled his dreams. 

Neither Mu-ula, nor the mystery informant, had contacted them. The FI agent had reported that there were confirmed sightings of Klingons, Romulans and a small group of Orions had been tracked to ships, recently docked or in holding patterns in the suddenly busy skies above them. There had also been an increase in the criminal fraternity who seemed to have surfaced within the last few hours. All keeping a very low profile and ensuring no trouble ensued. Of Gan’I’chad, there was no further information.

Rising early, Kirk put in his morning call to the Enterprise, calculating ship board time as 07.20hours. It was nearly an hour earlier than all his previous communications. For some reason he was not willing to acknowledge, he wanted to catch Spock whilst still in his cabin. This quiet time also meant he could avoid speaking with Radcliffe for as long as possible. Uhura’s duty relief put his comm through promptly.

“I hope I didn’t wake you, Spock?”

“Negative, Jim.”

“Anything I should know about.”

“No, Jim. Starfleet has been alerted about the smuggler and will send a ‘stop and seize’ alert to patrols, it will be stopped once it has left Arvin planetary jurisdiction. Improvements will also be made to the various Reserves.”

“And the ship?”

“I was taking the opportunity of reviewing the final departmental repair requests. Given the lack of major repair facilities at Arvin, requests mainly focus on the more minor faults and a general augment of facilities. The crew are looking forward to some shore leave.”

“I hope you are getting enough sleep, Spock. I know how easy it is to get bogged down in command trivia and now you’re holding down three posts.”

“I am well rested, Jim. You need not be concerned for me.” Kirk could have sworn that he heard a smile in the Vulcans tone. “And you, Jim. Has there been further progress?”

“No, and I’m concerned about Mu-ula. We’ve not heard anything more from him since the initial contact and a message he left at the bar saying he would know more soon. Since then, nothing! We’re maintaining our cover and spending all of the next 40 hours between the ship and that bar, our initial point of contact.”

“I trust you will be showing appropriate levels of care, Jim?”

“Aaah, aint that sweet!” Radcliffe clapped Kirk on the back, making him jump, before leaning into the voice pickup. “No worries, Mr Spock, I’ll look after him for you. Got to keep his lily whites clean.”

“Mister Radcliffe, I believe it is my responsibility to point out to you that whilst Captain Kirk is a tolerant man, it would not be wise to push him too far.” The tone had immediately become Vulcan ice. “There will be consequences.” 

“Are you threatening me?”

“Negative, Mister Radcliffe. Vulcan’s do not threaten, they merely state facts. One which I am sure you should be aware of, given your profession.”

Radcliffe leaned back, glancing at the slight smile on Kirk’s face and the relaxed air he was sporting.

“I’ll try to bare that in mind.”

“That would be wise.” A slight pause, then a redirection of focus. “Captain?”

“Yes, Spock?”

“Enterprise will be with you in 4.8 days, unless we are summoned at your command. Until then.”

“Bye, Spock.”

Flipping the communication off, Kirk continued to smile up at Radcliffe. Trying to maintain the relaxed posture but bringing an element of potential menace, barely leashed. Radcliffe watched him for a few seconds, then broke into a big smile and clapped his hands together.

“So, what’s for breakfast?”

With a sigh, Kirk rose to follow him into the small galley and begin yet another day of waiting.

 

*****

 

Radcliffe collected a set of drinks from the bar and turned to their accustomed table at the rear. Kirk wiped a few crumbs off its surface automatically, before realising that with something so stained, it really made no difference. The drinks would be more likely to kill you than any germ off the table.

Radcliffe pushed a glass towards him. “Here you go bud. Your personal favourite.”

Kirk stared down at the double quantity of pink liquid, gently sloshing around the glass and sighed mentally. ‘Patience’ he thought, ‘only a few more days and I’m out of here. Back to my ship and perhaps more importantly, seeing where Spock and I take these new feelings.’ The latter bought that wonderfully warm feeling again, together with a stirring in his gut, but the itch in the back of his mind was impossible to subdue.

After yet another day stuck with Radcliffe but actually repairing some of the damage he had created in the first place, they had come back to the bar for the evening. Kirk sincerely hoped Mu-ula would show up. The longer they heard nothing, the more worried he was becoming.

It may only have been a brief time when the man had been a member of his crew, but Kirk still felt responsible for him. Especially since he was going out of his way to assist them, in what was most definitely a dangerous mission. The other potential informant had made no further contact either and Kirk was all too aware of the occupants of the ships circling above them. How long before they encountered someone who might recognise him and blow their cover out the water. Radcliffe had suggested Kirk could stay locked inside the ship until it was all over, but that was most definitely not an option he was prepared to consider.

Radcliffe threw his arm around Kirk’s shoulders and leaned in close, making it appear he was talking sweet nothings in this ear. His other hand stroked the top of Kirk’s thigh.  
“We got a bite!” he whispered in Kirk’s ear. “Seems your guy left a data chip message for us at the bar.” Smacking a kiss on Kirk’s cheek, Radcliffe announced clearly. “Drink up Honeybuns and we can go back to the ship.” His stroking hand brushed across Kirk’s cloth covered cock and he laughed. “Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

The big smirk on his face made it perfectly clear to all around them what they would be doing once they got to the ship and a fellow patron at the next table, grinning toothlessly back at them, made a crude gesture at the same time. Radcliffe raised his glass to him and said casually.

“Interesting. Do you think you might enjoy that, Flyboy?”

***

 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What does it say?”

“Your little buddy came up trumps! Seems our ‘missing engine part’ is hold up in a discrete hotel just off the Nago strip. I’ll check it out later.”

“Later? It’s still only 22.00hrs, we could…” Kirk had risen quickly to his feet, all action and ready to go.

Radcliffe merely crossed his arms and settled back in his chair. “No, we couldn’t.”

“Now look here, Radcliffe. I’ve had just about enough of you.” Kirk whispered furiously. “Without Starfleet and those loyal to it, you’d still be trying to find your way around here. Mu-ula did all the hard work for you and all we need to do is go over there and snatch Gan’I’chad before he disappears for good!”

“Snowflake.” 

“What?!”

“S-n-o-w-f-l-a-k-e” Standing, Radcliffe repeated, as though to a small child. “You’ve got to remember the code words Flyboy, or it all falls apart.”

“We’re alone, on our own security sealed ship for god’s sake!! Who needs code words now?”

“Got to follow the protocols, Flyboy.” Radcliffe said, patting Kirk on the shoulder as he moved toward the rear cabin. “I’m for some shut eye and a very early start in the morning. We can meet up at the Bar around 10.00 hours.”

With a casual wave of one hand towards the communication console Radcliffe added before he finally disappeared down the corridor. “Don’t you have to contact the ‘wedding cake’ about now anyway? Bring them up to speed and let them know you’ve not disappeared down a rabbit hole?”

Kirk clenched both his hands and teeth. He mentally envisioned strangling the annoying man with his bare hands. After swearing in Standard, Vulcan and Klingon under his breath, Kirk felt calmed enough to move over to the communication panel and contact his beloved ship.

“That is good news, Jim. Ensign Mu-ula has been of great assistance.”

“He has. I’d like to do something for him. I don’t think he’s stuck on this rock out of choice.” Kirk tapped the console in his frustration. “Perhaps Starfleet could be persuaded to set him up somewhere else.”

“They will certainly owe him a great debt if he has contributed to the recovery of both the officer and information.”

“I’ll speak with Nogura about it.” Kirk rubbed his lips in one of his many personality quirks when bothered about a crew member. “I’m still concerned about him though. I’d like to see him, make sure he’s okay.”

“No doubt. Once you are an Enterprise crew member, you are always a crew member.”

Kirk laughed softly “You know me so well, Spock.”

“I anticipate knowing you a great deal more.” Came the even softer response.

Kirk’s stomach seemed to drop to his feet and his heart leaped up into his throat, hammering hard enough to burst through his skin. He was also instantly hard, with a trickle of sweat running down his spine. The itch in his mind flared brighter. There really could be no doubt now about what they were both feeling. Best to be crystal clear though.

“Ah, Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“We are talking about the same thing here?”

“I am not sure, Jim. What are you talking about?” The tone was more like a caress.

“Well…” Kirk was now stuck for words. If he had misinterpreted where this might be going, he could be about to lose the most important relationship of his life. “Well, I guess I’m talking about us. The ‘us’ we could become.” 

Kirk knew his face was beetroot red with the embarrassment, not for what they might be discussing but to who he was talking and for once, he was grateful this was voice only and over a highly secure channel. His cock stirred even further, making its view on things abundantly clear.

“Could become? Surely Jim, I have been most clear. Whilst I am personally unfamiliar with the standard human protocols involved, my research has indicated a timeline in events should be adhered too, if a mutually positive outcome is to be achieved.” The words were pure scientist but the soft Vulcan tones gave them a whole new meaning, one Kirk never dreamed he would hear from his best friend and now, potential lover. 

After a pause to summon some courage, Spock took an important step. “Jim, I believe I may clarify certain matters between us.”

Attention caught, Kirk straightened. “Go ahead, Spock.”

“As you know, with any Vulcan that adheres to Surak’s philosophy, there are many physical and mental strictures. The minds rule predominates in all things, but this is balanced by the principle of IDIC.”

“Infinite diversity, in infinite combinations.” Kirk confirmed. Feeling that at least in this, he was on firm ground.

“Yes. Although Doctor McCoy would believe otherwise, the Vulcan adherence to logic does allow for emotions, as is necessary for all sentient beings. It is vital to any Vulcan’s long term wellbeing that they have mental connections to their parents, siblings and Bondmate, such contact allows for the free flow of emotion.”

Having taken the first step, Spock found the next easier. “The lack of mental contact from a fully formed Bond is detrimental to both parties long term, but can be borne due to the emotional connections made with others within the family. However, for those who have established only the initial levels of a full Bond, separation is known to cause increasing mental pain and is exacerbated by the lack of familial mental and emotional outlets.”

Before Kirk could form any words, the warm tone continued. 

“Jim, I believe we must both acknowledge that there has been an ‘us’ for some time now, it has merely taken this brief separation for me to realise what it means not to be at your side. After meditating on the subject for some time, I have realised that the increasing ache I find in my mind is indicative of the lack of mental contact: my mind is seeking for that which is no longer close by.”

Kirk swallowed the lump in his throat and responded. “You mean me?”

“Yes. I now ask whether you have felt anything, mentally, since our separation.”

Somewhat stunned, Kirk sat back and contemplated the question. This was too big a question not to take the time to assess and carefully consider the response. Kirk admitted to himself that he had missed Spock since he had left the Enterprise. That more and more, his thoughts had turned to the friend he had left behind. But talk of Vulcan Bonds made him focus on the itch he had been feeling mentally. What he had taken to be frustration connected with Radcliffe and this mission, was now revelled to be more than that.  
‘Yes’ he thought ‘It all makes sense now.’ He too was feeling the effects of the distance between them; he just hadn’t had any reference points to attach to what he had been experiencing. 

“Yes, Spock, I have noticed ….something … and it’s growing stronger. Like an itch I can’t scratch.”

“I believe a partial Bond has been created between us. At its current level, separation will only increase the effects on us both and it is not to be recommended long term.”

‘But what kind of Bond, familial or mate?’ Kirk wondered. Leaning into the voice pick up, he spoke through the incredibly dry mouth that happened at Spock’s words. “What level though?”

“I would call you T’hy’la, Jim.”

“Thila?” Kirk stumbled over the word, one he had not heard before.

“No, Jim. T’hy’la. Its roots go back to before the time of Surak, but it holds much honour even today. The tribal bands that travelled the ancient homelands formed alliances through common cause and marriage, the creating of a mating Bond. When two male warriors were so joined, they were T’hy’la to each other.”

“Warriors?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“And they had a mental link, a mating Bond?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s what we have?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Oh”

The channel hummed in the silence of an open connection. Whilst Spock waited patiently to see whether his future would follow the path he hoped.

After a few more seconds, Kirk’s soft voice asked “And we shouldn’t be separated whilst the Bond is not yet fully formed?”

“Correct. We should either dissolve the connections which have been made, or complete the connection.”

“But you and T’Pring were seper…” Kirk’s voice trailed off, not wanting to cause offense, or bring up unhappy associations.

Spock winced slightly at the mention of his Vulcan bride but if anyone needed the full truth, it was Kirk. “T’Pring and I were linked as children, a shallow Bond that was formed with great difficulty by the Masters. From that day to the onset of my Pon Farr, we had no mental and virtually no physical contact, meeting only very infrequently at formal occasions. When we did meet, it was made perfectly clear that T’Pring did not wish to associate with me and would refuse the standard mental contact at such times.”

“So you weren’t affected like this before?”

“No. The initial bond never progressed as it should have. I believe this lack caused a fracture to an already weak Bond, that neither party took any action to rectify. Following my decision to attend Starfleet Academy, it was Sarek who expressed concerns that further separation would cause even more difficulties. It was one of the many reasons we did not speak for 18 years.”

“But a Bond between us would not be shallow?”

“I do not believe so.”

“And how close, exactly, do you think we might become?” Kirk waited eagerly for the response, the palms of his hands sweating and his cock becoming acutely uncomfortable, trapped in the confines of his pants.

“As close as an atom is to its nuclei. As close as the symbiotic relationship of the Eritea tree fungus is to the Urell tree on Altair 12.”

“But each doesn’t exist without the other.”

“I believe that is what I was trying to convey.” A small sigh could be heard. “You are not usually so slow to comprehend such matters, Jim. Over the years, I have observed your interactions with potential lovers and at no time did you seem in doubt of the outcome of your own requirements.”

“You’ve been observing me and more importantly, with my lovers?”

“A true scientist does not rely on theory alone but must conduct observational study.” A pause and then the Vulcan continued. “And I do believe I have used the correct terminology.” 

“Lovers” Testing the phrase in relation to themselves. “Lovers?” wistfully. Kirk found he liked the ideas it conjured up in his mind. Visions of he and Spock in bed, sated after making endless love, writhing in passion somewhere on shore leave, even closer companionable time spent aboard ship. ‘God’ Kirk thought through the haze of heat surrounding him ‘you’ve really done it now. Could there be anything more like one of the cheap romantic vid’s the crew loves.’

“Jim? Are you still there?”

It took a few seconds for Kirk to come back to reality, a part of him still lost in the visions flashing through his thoughts. “Yeah, still here. Just about.”

“I must report for bridge duty now. I trust we are now perfectly clear on how matters will play out upon our next private meeting?”

“Crystal clear, Spock, crystal.”

“I will greatly anticipate that meeting.”

“You and me both, Spock.”

“Enterprise out.”

Stretching back in his chair, Kirk tugged at the material surrounding his rock hard cock. Giving it a little more space and relieving some of the pressure. Tomorrow suddenly seemed a much brighter day. He rose, heading back into his small cabin and would attempt to get some sleep, unable to prevent the shit eating grin that was spreading across his face.

As with all humans, sleep found the outlet for recent events and brought things out from the subconscious mind. Kirk dreamed an everyday time on the bridge, all appearing to be normal. The subtle noises of the many work stations pervaded the bridge, conversations with fellow officers, or the passing on of commands to other sections of the starship. An efficient but relaxed atmosphere, which everyone knew would become instantly alert should the need arise.

Turning to speak with his First Officer, Kirk paused and simply gazed at the man standing over his work station, long elegant fingered hands playing the board like a musical instrument. The bridge lights cast highlights in the cap of dark hair. The elegant ear tips and the sheen of the hair were so familiar, Kirk longed to touch and feel the fine strands pass through his fingers. 

The blue glad shoulders, with the slight stoop of the man bent over his board, tapered down to the narrow waist and on to the black clothed rear, black trousers pulled taut by the stance. Long legs planted securely, slightly apart to provide an ease of movement as the man’s attention moved between the different screens, monitor and controls of his station. Often using two or three sections at once, but ever alert to his surroundings.

Feeling the now familiar gaze from behind him, Spock turned and they looked at each other. Kirk detected a softening in the eyes that gazed back at him, a tilt of the head and enquiring look in the brown eyes, with a small rise of the so familiar eyebrow, asking a question.

Kirk offered a small smile in return, fully aware that his own expression now clearly revealed what his thoughts of only a few seconds ago had been. Questions were asked and answered, both felt the sexual heat rising between them and all else faded away.

In the way of dreams, where all actions and events are perfectly normal, Kirk found himself floating over the short distance separating them to hover just by his beloved Vulcans side, in what seemed a perfectly acceptable thing to do. Reaching out, he rested one hand gently on the nearest shoulder and the other rested lightly on the fine black strands of hair over that very same slanted eyebrow. The human’s actions causing shooting tendrils of pleasure throughout the Vulcan’s nervous system and make him practically vibrate with the anticipation of things to come.

Kirk’s eyes followed the movement of his fingers, ruffling the fine strands. Spock moved a further step towards him and Kirk’s heart quickened in anticipation and wonder. They embraced, sliding arms around each other and gravity having no meaning for them at that moment, began to rise, up and out of the bridge and into open space. Finding themselves surrounded by the glory of an enormous nebula streaked across the vastness. It’s gases and developing stars welcoming them into the hot heat of creation. The nebulas glorious colours bathing them in greens, reds and purples: bright suns being born amid the universes powerful forces of creation.

Clothes had miraculously vanished and Kirk revelled in the feel of the muscular arms around him. Spock caressed Jim’s cheek and jawline, eyes closely following the movement of his own hand and through the contact, received the alien sensations of human desire, deep affection and anticipation.

Eager to move on to experience new areas, those fine hands now stroked over Kirk’s back, trailing slowly over the bumps of his spine, stopping just short of the crack of the delicious ass before moving back up to stroke down over the chest. Paying particular attention to the nipples and the place where the human’s thumping heartbeat could be felt through the chest wall. Finally, running his thumbs along the slant of each human rib, eventually coming to rest his hands on each hip. Eyes following the path of his hands, Spock leaned close to lick the skin and taste Kirk on his tongue, moving back slightly to see the effect on the other.

Spock’s actions left a tingling path along Kirk’s nerve endings and raised goose pumps in their path, quickly followed by shivers of desire racing up and down his spine but centring on his cock, which was rapidly hardening. He gasped at the feel of Spock’s tongue leaving trails of moisture up his chest and on, under his jaw line.

Spock tore his gaze from the rapt face, moving to rest his face against Jim’s neck, breathing in the smell of desire and sweat, the scent that would now mean ‘Jim’ to him in the very core of his being. He pressed a kiss to the pulse beneath the skin and rubbed his cheek into the crook where the neck and shoulder met.

“You feel so good, Jim.” 

Kirk corded his fingers through Spock’s silky black hair, gentling brushing the elegant ears and passing on to cradle the back of his head. His blinding smile at his beloveds’ words was felt by the Vulcan through their mental contact. Kirk rubbed their cheeks together for the pleasure of feeling the difference in skin tones of two males. Spock’s familiar musky scent assailed Kirk’s nostrils, making him want all of Spock, mind, heart, body and soul. He licked eagerly at his suddenly dry lips, desperate to feel Spock’s taste. Resting a hand each side of the head pressed so close to him, he raised it up enough to make eye contact and leaned in slowly, making it clear his intentions and in suspense, he drew them the last inch together.

Spock felt the brush of Kirk’s breath against his face and even with his own Vulcan heat, felt it mark his skin. So close now, he watched as the tip of Kirk’s tongue licked the lips he had longed to taste and he could wait no longer to take what he wanted. Spock lowered his head to dip and taste the red lips, the sensations flooding his senses and he knew this was home. Clutching the human even closer, he drew a quick breath and then their lips met in a long and luxurious kiss. Even though Kirk’s blood was heated by an almost run away desire, the humans lips felt cooler to the aroused Vulcan and Spock knew he would never get enough of the taste or sensations as their lips, tongues and breath merged.  
Spock’s hands were slowly skimming over Kirk’s back, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. Their legs entwined, nipples brushing against each other as they moved. Spock kissed his way from the cooler lips to trail kisses down under Kirk’s left jaw and to settle on the junction where neck met shoulder, nibbling, sucking and leaving a trail of kisses before returning to the cool cavern. Spock thrust his tongue into the coolness, tasting deeply of the humans flavour. Their bodies floating in the vacuum of space, rotating and turning as each movement created an equal and opposite reaction, only obeying the laws of gravity as they desired.

Needing to take action, Kirk clamped his legs over the other’s hips, locking them together in this nul-gravity environment, trailing kisses about Spock’s face and neck, and then returning to press into another searing kiss. Their tongues duelling and dipping to taste each other’s different flavours, as salt met spice. Soon arousal like none Kirk had ever experienced before was complete. 

Kirk pulled the hard body even closer, pushing against the hardness he found there with his own. They both groaned at the exciting contact and Kirk felt the hands clamp onto his ass, fingers spread wide to encompass as much of his ass cheeks as possible. The hotter than human hands sending shivers up Kirks spine, making his spine arch involuntary backwards and firing all the nerve endings between his legs. Worming a hand between their close held bodies, Kirk reached down and fumbled until he was encircling Spock’s cock, he manipulated it the way he liked his own, with long slow strokes from base to tip. Their clasped bodies began to spin slowly, over and over. Spock tilted his head back and sucked in a deep breath, hot hands pulling Kirk even closer. One hand moved, traveling slowly up the bumps and dips of Kirk’s spine to his shoulder blades, the fingers spreading to wrap around the back of Kirk’s neck, whilst the other moved under his ass to support him, fingers teasing the crack as they stroked the fleshy mounds that had tormented him for too long.

Eyes were kept open for as long as possible, the erotic sight of seeing the other in such a state of passion serving to increase their ardour. Straddling the Vulcan’s hips as he was, it was easy for Kirk to suck on a verdant ear tip and then take the lobe into his mouth, sucking gently. Trailing kisses across the jaw, he attacked the other, lapping and nipping enthusiastically, pleased by Spock’s deep throated vocal encouragement. Panting hard, Spock began to buck upwards, his cock slipping under Kirk’s and bumping his balls, stroking the body slightly above him. Their lips finally meeting in another shattering kiss. Their eyes were no longer able to stay open, shutting out the sights of each other and the explosive nebula around them. 

Tongue tips brushed against each other and then Spock pushed inwards, forcing the human tongue to retreat and Kirk sucked on the spicy, hotter than human appendage. Removing his hand to grab hold of Spock’s shoulders with both hands and with a groan of displeasure from Spock, Kirk tightened his grip with his legs and both began to thrust powerfully. Kirk was lost in the turmoil of sensations, the tongue fucking his mouth, the hand grasping his ass and occasionally brushing his clenching ass hole, the brushing of his nipples against the hairy chest and the tingle that caused, the rock hard cock thrusting under his own equally hard one and the hand cradling his neck, all sending looping tingles of electricity from each point of contact between them, down to his toes and back to his arching back and causing an explosion in his brain. 

The pleasure was becoming too much and Kirk knew he was going to come very soon but was desperate that they come together. Pushing back with his tongue, he followed the retreating heat into Spock’s own mouth, thrusting hard and in rhythm with their hips. As orgasm approached, they panted and each thrust harder in a bid to merge as one and then, with explosive force, they climaxed. Semen spurting over each other’s stomachs, some droplets escaping their tightly held bodies to go floating off into the nebula. A final searing kiss and then Kirk rested his head on his beloved’s shoulder with a satisfied sigh. They continued to float in the cocoon of space, safely held in each other’s arms.

****


	6. Nebula dream sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by Mags

[](https://postimg.cc/image/5sppokw2z/)  
  



	7. Missing in action

Kirk woke next morning to find he was very sticky, smelling strongly of sweat and sex, with the bed sheets rumpled around him in a tight embrace. ‘Too many of those romantic vid’s. Making love with Spock out in the vacuum of space’ He grinned to himself and wondered what else his overactive imagination could come up with. At least until real experience took over. Not even the annoying Radcliffe could mar Kirk’s day and thoughts of what they might actually do when they would next meet alone. Kirk felt charged up and ready for anything life could throw at him.

This time, his early morning check in call to the Enterprise was greeted by Spock on the Bridge. Communication was kept to a formal update on the situation, but still, Kirk knew the warmth in his voice would be heard by his precious Vulcan. Reassuring McCoy of his continued good health and managing to avoid making any firm decisions regarding shore leave. He hoped he might have a prior commitment. It was nearly 10.00hrs, time to meet up with Radcliffe at the bar and find out what information he had been able to obtain from his very early morning foray. 

Even at this time of day, the bar had a smattering of customers. Most admittedly looking like they were still there from the night before. He took his accustomed seat at the rear table, this time with a drink of iced juice, rather than the disgusting pink stuff Radcliffe insisted on buying. The customary shades rested on the table in front of him. He had not been there very long, when a man dropped into the chair next to him.

“You Micki?”

“Yes.” Kirk acknowledged. Falling into the persona Radcliffe had insisted they adopt. “Micki Easton.”

“Got a message for you. Some guy called Mu-ula says to meet him out back. Through that door.” He nodded his head towards a rear door, leading past the disreputable toilet facilities and the alley behind. “He’ll only wait two minutes.”

The man rose but Kirk stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I’m waiting for my partner. He should be here soon.”

“No mind to me bud. Guy says he’s off in two minutes. Up to you.” Shrugging off the hand, the man left hurriedly.

Kirk contemplated the situation for only a few seconds. Radcliffe might not arrive for some time and he wanted to be certain nothing bad had happened to Mu-ula. Throwing back the last of the juice, Kirk went exactly where indicated, the forgotten shades resting all alone on the table.

 

****

 

Consciousness came back to Kirk slowly, accompanied by rock hammers pounding in his brain and sheet lightening streaking across his still closed eyelids. He was trembling and his stomach was doing flip flops all of its own. He groaned automatically and rolled over, struggling to sit up. Beginning to recognise the all too familiar after effects of a phaser stun and without McCoy’s magic, knew they would last for a good few hours yet. His forearm also throbbed and ached as he realised that the transponder was more than likely no longer in place. ‘So much for a quick rescue.’

“So, you finally awake, Jimmy boy?”

The Irish lilt had lived in Kirk’s nightmares for too many years for him not to know instantly who was at his side. Finnegan. His personal nemesis at Starfleet Academy and the Shore leave planet, at least until Radcliffe had shown up. Where was Radcliffe by the way? They were supposed to be meeting up at the bar after he had gone off alone in the early hours to check out the hotel and Gan’I’chad. Kirk recalled entering the bar but not much after that.

A water pouch was put to his incredibly dry lips and he automatically sucked on the spout, knowing holding the pouch was not even an option, as his badly shaking hands would just spill most of it. Being wet would only add to the indignity he was already feeling. The cool refreshing liquid finally made speech possible.

“Finnegan?”

“One and the same! You are no doubt pleased to see me, Jimmy boy.”

Kirk squinted up at the man seated on the bed next to him, still holding the pouch. Finnegan had aged, instead of the mop of blond hair atop his head, it was pearly grey. The startling blue eyes were still exactly the same though, together with the smirk he sported. He’d also got heavier but there was no doubting it was him. The voice also made Kirk realise suddenly why anyone using the term ‘boy’ so easily riled him up.

“I was less than pleased to see you, Jimmy boy. Could have knocked me clean over when I spied you at the port. The high and mighty James T Kirk, here of all places. This little back water dung heap of planet, out on the edges of nowhere. What were the chances of that, I thought to myself.”

“You’ve been following me?”

“Always was a bright spark, eh Jimmy boy. Top of the class.” 

Finnegan rose, moving to put the pouch on the nearby table and lean against it. Kirk was finally able to look about and took in the small windowless room. No furniture other than the rumpled cot he currently occupied and a plastic table and chair. A single overhead light panel was all that illuminated them, the room’s walls having long ago been a pale shade of green but now mostly a murky green/grey. The single door furthest away, with both Finnegan and the other furniture being between Kirk and possible escape. 

He swung his legs off the bed to sit up but did not even attempt to stand, knowing they would not yet support him. 

“So you’re involved in all this mess. Figures.”

“I’m hurt, Jimmy boy!” Dramatically holding a hand to his chest, as though in acute pain. Finnegan continued “Hurt you would assume such a thing of a mere lad from the beautiful emerald isle!”

“But you are involved.” It was quite clearly not a question.

“Never could slip much past you, Jimmy. Knew as soon as I saw you that the jig was up.”

Kirk was able to think more clearly now and his concern for Mu-ula resurfaced. “Where is Mu-ula? You had to have known he was working for us for you to use his name to get me into that alley.”

“You mean the repair guy?” A hand wafted through the air. “He’s ok, Jimmy boy. Took a little persuasion to get him to tell his story - well more than a little really but he’s around here somewhere. Sleeping it off.” The blue eyes stared at Kirk with remembrance. “Loyal little bugger that he is. You always did find it easy to make people like you.”

“Let me see him.”

“Nah, you’re not going anywhere for now.” Finnegan stood, brushing his clothes down as though dusty. “I need to do something for a few hours, so you’re staying right here. I suggest you sleep off that little tap I gave you.” 

He moved towards the door, using a remote to swish it open. Turning back briefly, he commented. “No doubt your big ship will be around here very soon and that other guy has been making a nuisance of himself as well. I’ll be back before you know it. Sleep well, Jimmy boy!”

The door swished closed behind him and there was a distinctive click as it locked. Kirk was definitely going nowhere for now. Still, once his legs could support him, that door would be the first thing he was going to test.

 

*****

 

“Please repeat that, Mister Radcliffe!”

“I said Kirk’s vanished. We were supposed to meet up at the bar for a catch up on events. Which by the way, are now moving fast. Kirk was a no-show.”

“And you have no idea what may have happened to him?”

“Beats me. Asked around, but everyone was remarkably ignorant.”

“Have you attempted to locate him via his transponder?”

“Of course, first thing I tried once I got back. Nothing. It’s no longer signalling.” And to himself Radcliffe added ‘and neither are any of the other tracking devices I planted on him.’ 

“Wherever he is, he’s been picked clean!”

Radcliffe heard a shift in the Vulcan’s voice as he obviously turned away from the comm and began issuing orders to the crew.

“Lt. Uhura, please advise all Science Departmental Heads they have precisely forty-three minutes to complete any necessary research. Also, advise Mister Scott we will need maximum warp without delay. Mister Chekov, please compute a course from our present position to Arvin 3 with an initial elliptically curve taking us past the nebula on a G-ratio of three, the Science department will then be able to complete its research. Lt Sulu, be ready to implement Warp five on my orders.”

Various “Aye, Sirs” were picked up by the open communication.

“Mister Radcliffe?”

“Still here.”

“Do you believe harm may have come to Captain Kirk?”

“Hard to say round here, there are some petty low lives here who’d sell their own kidneys for two credits, yours for just one. But we’ve been pretty careful, stuck to the plan and kept pretty much to ourselves.”

“Our ETA, Mister Chekov?”

“At Warp five, ETA to Arvin will be 13.7hrs, Sir.”

“Lt. Sulu, implement course provided, but increase to warp 6 once clear of the nebula.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“Mister Radcliffe?”

“Again, still here.”

“May I recommend that further enquiries be made immediately? Enterprise will be arriving at Arvin in less than ten hours. Please report in every two hours until further notice.”  
“Now look here, Spock. Things are really kicking off. I’ve got to watch for the right time to grab Gan’I’chad and his info, without attracting too much attention from his buddies and avoid our ‘friends’ in orbit above us. Kirk can take care of himself, or so he kept on telling me.”

“Mister Radcliffe, I will brook no arguments on this. Use the skills you have so consistently boasted of and either locate the Captain, or find someone who can. We will be in orbit in 9.38hrs. There had better be favourable news for you to impart at that time! Enterprise out.”

“Well, excuse me!!!” Radcliffe grumbled as the line went dead. “An’ here I thought Vulcan’s were cold fish. Seems like someone’s got a stick up his ass!” 

Still, on reflection, Radcliffe conceded, further investigation might not be remiss. He’d like to have something to offer up before Enterprise and the Vulcan arrived in person. Also, he knew that FI HQ had had to practically promise the first born of every agent that no harm would come to Kirk, before Nogura had agreed to his participation. The guys file had been impressive when Radcliffe had gained access to it on his journey to meet up with the Enterprise. Therefore his attempts to keep Kirk safe had had to be disguised as disinterest and a lack of respect, when in fact Radcliffe had quickly developed a grudging liking for the man. The Vulcan had made it perfectly clear action was expected and a lack of results would not be tolerated. Plus, he would also probably now need Enterprise’s help in extracting Gan’I’chad from his lair.

 

****


	8. Will rescue come in time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been kidnapped by his Academy nemisis, Finnegan, Kirk contemplates what his future may be.

Kirk was not sure how much time had passed but it felt like days. He had thoroughly checked the room and its contents but found absolutely no way he could escape. He had tried calling out but didn’t anticipate any response. The shaking and weakness from the phaser charge had ensured he rest on the bed for now, storing up energy for when Finnegan returned.

The door swished open, startling him from a light sleep. Finnegan walked in, carrying a small bag, which he placed on the table and from which he extracted a food parcel and a bottle of water. “Here you go, Jimmy boy. Figured you’d be hungry by now.”

Finnegan made sure the table remained between them and carefully watched as Kirk rose to his feet and moved to sit in the chair. The phaser he had hidden up his sleeve was already set to heavy stun and at the slightest wrong move, Kirk would go down. He admitted to himself he had quite enjoyed shooting Kirk when he had entered the alley and would not mind the opportunity to do it again, if needed.

Kirk opened the bag and saw a sandwich of unidentifiable origin, taking a bite he just continued to stare at Finnegan. ‘Let him be the first to speak.’

“So, Jimmy boy. I’m sure you’ve got lots of questions, always wanting to know everything, as I recall.”

Kirk just continued to stare at him, not rising to the bait. No way was he going to give his nemesis even an inch of a response. Finnegan went back to lean against the door jam, smiling in his usual annoying manner.

“Well Jimmy boy, here’s the latest. I figured as there was only one point of interest on this whole cesspit, Starfleet had obviously sent you in to deal with it. Tried to tell Drax to cut and run, but his eyes have always been bigger than his brains. He has three of each, you know.”

Shuddering dramatically, Finnegan crossed his arms and legs. After glancing at his chronometer, he settled in to the telling of his latest tale. 

“Then I caught your little repair guy snooping around and we had our little heart to heart. So I thought to myself, what next? Seeing as how selling off Starfleet secrets and then splitting with our finder’s fee would no longer appear to be an option. And you’ll appreciate this, Jimmy boy. Considered all my options, thought it through like a good officer and gentleman and came up with a plan of my own.” A brightening of his smile to the well-remembered smirk. “And you want to know what I came up with, Jimmy boy?”

“Not particularly, but I guess you are going to tell me anyway.”

“I decided to change the game. If Drax wasn’t smart enough to take advantage of the situation, then good o’l Seamus Finnegan would. So I made plans and have moved into business on my own. Your ego will be pleased to know you have a starring, but admittedly potentially very time limited role in it! It was me that left that final message for you and your buddy to pick up from that bar.” 

Noting Kirk’s barely restrained reaction, Finnegan laughed. “You thought that message was from your guy? No, that was me. Lay a few crumbs for you to follow, since it was only a matter of time before Gan’I’chad was busted. Guy always was an idiot. Another one who thought he was more important than the rest of us minions. Still, it gave me some breathing room to get some other things lined up. Seems you’ve pissed off more than the normal quantity of individuals and if they can’t get what they originally came for, going home with such a prize is better than nothing!”

After another glance at his chrono, Finnegan continued. “So, if plan A has gone to hell, well my own little project can still come up with enough to get me off this rock and somewhere where my unique skills and sunny disposition will be more appreciated!”

“So you and this Drax have been working with Gan’I’chad all along? Did you blackmail him?”

“No, he came to me actually. Caught me syphoning off a few of Starfleet’s supplies. You’d be surprised what the odd crate of tricorders or engine parts can get nowadays. All the time at the Academy and where do they send o’l Finnegan, Fleet Supply and Resources!” His eyes flashed with resentment. “Not everyone gets to rise to the mighty position of Captain on a Starship, Jimmy boy. Knew as soon as I saw you, the cocky kid from the back country, that’s where you were headed!”

“I worked hard to get where I am.” Kirk responded, “You always wanted the glory but never wanted to work for it! Stealing from Starfleet just about sums you up!” Kirk was hoping for a reaction that might bring Finnegan close enough for a chance at the phaser.

It almost worked; Finnegan took a step towards him, and then stopped. Fists bunched tightly and the smile turned to a glare. “Nope, not gonna work, Jimmy boy!” Settling back against the door jam, he again looked down at his chrono. “So, here we are. The mighty Starship Captain at the mercy of a lowly ex-lieutenant. Oh, didn’t I mention that. All part of the plan. Gan’I’chad needed someone on the outside to get the word out about his little plan and knew my contacts would do that. So we cut a deal. A third of anything he got, split between me and Drax. Didn’t need Starfleet after that, so cut it loose.”

He straightened up, “Time to go. Sorry to end our little chat, but I’ve places to be.”

“Wait, at least let me see Mu-ula. Make sure he’s ok.”

“Sorry, Jimmy boy. Here you are and here you’ll stay. Your guy is fine. I’d like to say ‘trust me’ but we both know that’s never going to happen!”

And with that, Finnegan pressed the remote and stepped backwards through the door. Never for an instant, taking his eyes off Kirk.

 

****

 

Radcliffe had been sitting at their usual table in the bar for nearly thirty minutes, he’d spread the word around for the past seven hours among his new found criminal connections, and snitches, that he was interested in his missing buddy and was willing to pay well for information. He hoped something would take a bite soon, as he had not taken the time out to report into the Vulcan as ordered. He didn’t want to find out what that might mean without having something else to offer up.

“You Randle?”

The massive bulk of the creature standing by the table, swathed in multiple layers of furs, had Radcliffe practically looking all the way up to the ceiling to look into its eyes. “Yeah. So what?”

“Wanna a buy a pair of shades?”

Deflated, he responded “No thanks.”

“I think you might reconsider.” The creature growled. “Here take a good look at ‘um.”

“I said...” then Radcliffe stopped and looked at the shades the creature was holding in its’ fist. At least he assumed it was a fist, never could be too sure. The shades were the exact pair Kirk had been wearing the last time Radcliffe had seen him. Interest was sparked. “Take a seat. They do look my type after all.”

The creature folded itself onto the nearby chair, making it produce a terrible creaking noise as it suffered under the strain of the giant. Hopefully, it would hold out long enough for Radcliffe to get the necessary information. 

“Let’s deal!”

 

****

 

“I assume, as you have finally contacted us, you are in a safe location to beam aboard, Mister Radcliffe?”

“Yeah and I have news.”

“That is to your advantage. I shall meet with you in Briefing Room Three. Security will escort you.”

In seconds, Radcliffe felt the all too familiar transporter sensation taking him from within the confines of his own craft and he reappeared on the Enterprise. A burly Security Guard placed a hand on his arm as soon as he stepped off the pad and was marching him through the door before he even had time to blink. Whilst he could have reacted to the pressure, he decided in this instance, to let it slide.

“Report, Mister Radcliffe.”

Spock and the Senior Staff were seated expectantly around the Briefing room table as Radcliffe was almost pushed into the one remaining seat. He rubbed his arm and glared at the Guard who had taken up station behind him.

“No need to be so rough!”

“Mister Radcliffe, time is of the essence.”

Turning back to the Vulcan, Radcliffe told him what he knew about Kirk’s disappearance and the latest situation regarding Gan’I’chad.

“Seems he was snatched in the alley behind the bar. My snitch seems to think, by the very same people who are working with Gan’I’chad. Who, by the way, is still in situ at the hotel. I managed to plant a tracker on him and he’s not budged. However, they were considerably hazier on the actual whereabouts of Flyboy.” From the frozen expression of the Vulcan and the glares that final word elicited, he hurriedly changed it to “Kirk.”

“Then in order to complete both Starfleet and Federation Intelligences orders, we will need to act without delay, and preferably at the same time. Mister Giotto?”

“Sir?”

“As Head of Security, please assist Mister Radcliffe with the retrieval of Commander Gan’I’chad. Select six of your team and beam them down to the planet in civilian clothes, suitably briefed. They will report to Mister Radcliffe and assist him, but if necessary, will need to take action on their own. Phasers on stun, but I believe I do not need to stress the importance of the retrieval of both the gentleman and/or the information he is holding.”

“Let’s not forget his buddies circling this place. They can’t have avoided seeing this beauty appearing near them?” Radcliffe chipped in. “They must realise things may not be going their way anymore.”

“Mister Spock, I can report that a surprising number of ships have requested departure from space dock in the last hour.” Uhura had been monitoring communications since the Enterprise had screamed into range.

“Mister Giotto, add ‘preferably without attracting any undue attention’ to your orders! Have the team meet Mister Radcliffe in the Main Transporter room in thirty minutes.”

“Sir!” Giotto was up on his feet and out the door before the word had settled.

“Now, Mister Radcliffe. Let us turn our attention to locating the Captain. What have you not been telling us?”

“Now look here...”

Spock held up his hand to forestall any further outburst. “Time, Mister Radcliffe I repeat, is of the essence. Let us dispense with the charade that you are a complete incompetent and focus on the task in hand.”

“Well really!” Radcliffe had never been so insulted. Partly at how easily the Vulcan had seen through his carefully fostered disguise, which had always worked well in covering his very acute intelligence and carefully honed skills. This made it two people in immediate succession that had doubts about his outward persona. Kirk and Spock. The time had definitely come to ditch this persona and create another. Being predictable or having recognisable traits is what got you killed in his occupation. His delay in responding to the Vulcan appeared to have further irritated the people in the room.

“Time is passing sir and I do not intend on wasting one more second of it!”

Radcliffe noted that all eyes were fixed on him and he was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable. That Vulcan and the other guy with the piercing blue eyes were particularly unnerving. Any wrong move now and he was sure one of them was either going to punch him out, or order the Security Guard behind him to do it for them. ‘And these were the people on his side!’ he thought.

He gave up everything else he knew in seconds. “My snitch said the same guys with Gan’I’chad have been seen hanging around a warehouse off on the west side of Arvin. Nothing concrete, Kirk may or may not be being held there. I didn’t have to time to check it out.”

Spock leaned forward and pressed the comm switch. “Mister Giotto”

“Sir?”

“A second team will be required without delay. Civilian clothes, phasers on stun. Mister Radcliffe will be providing us with the co-ordinates of a warehouse in Arvin very shortly. This is for retrieval of the Captain.”

“Aye, Sir. Will get my best men on it immediately.”

“Main transporter room in twenty minutes.”

“Sir!”

McCoy was up on his feet and heading out the door whilst Spock was still speaking with Giotto. He had every intention of being in that landing party, no matter what Spock said.

“Dr McCoy!”

He stopped at the doors, looking back at the Vulcan over his shoulder. “Don’t try and stop me, Spock. I’m going!”

“I was not attempting to do so, Doctor. Merely reminding you that civilian clothes will be required!”

McCoy nodded and shot through the doors. Radcliffe turned back to the others and grinned. “You guys can move pretty fast. Could’ve done with you a time or two.”

“This crew is noted for its loyalty to its Captain, Mister Radcliffe. Perhaps you might like to remember that when you are with our Security team. Ensign Tula, please escort the gentleman to the Main Transporter Room. I shall be joining you there shortly.”

The warning was self-evident and Radcliffe felt the hand of the Security Guard behind him rest on his shoulder. Not lightly. He went meekly and without further comment. His report to FI, should they be successful, would be praising for both the Captain and crew of the Enterprise. Not that they would ever know the content, still it would perhaps be of benefit to Nogura.

The Vulcan First Officer stood up and turned to the Enterprises communication officer, “Lt Uhura, please continue to monitor all channels and alert both Security Teams of any pertinent details. Mister Scott?”

“Aye, Sir?”

“You will be in command during my absence. We will co-ordinate actions and extract the Captain at the same time as Mister Radcliffe is obtaining the co-operation of Commander Gan’I’chad. There can be no margin for error in either situation.”

“Aye, Sir. Enterprise will give her best.”

“That has always proved satisfactory in the past. Stations.”

 

*****

 

Kirk was startled up off the bed when the door to his cell shot open and Finnegan ran through it, phaser drawn and with a look of alarm on his sweaty face. Where ever he had been, he’d most definitely arrived at a run.

“Up! Get up, Kirk!”

Kirk moved to stand by the table, hoping for a chance at the drawn weapon. “So Finnegan, you seem a little rattled! Plans not going your way again?”

The phaser came up to eye level and Finnegan aimed it directly at Kirk’s head. “Don’t push it, Jimmy! You’re coming with me and if I see so much as a twitch in the wrong direction, you’re gonna’ be history!”

“Not without Mu-ula!”

“I told you, he’s fine! Now come on!”

Taking the chance that Finnegan needed him conscious and co-operative, Kirk pushed again. 

“No, I’m not going anywhere without Mu-ula. So you can just shoot me here.” Holding his arms out to his sides, he smiled back at Finnegan, daring him to do it.

For a second, the phaser was raised a further inch and Finnegan’s finger ‘almost’ squeezed the trigger. But he must have thought better of it and instead, stepped to one side, using it to indicate the open doorway. “Okay. Out. And don’t think I won’t use it if need be!”

Kirk moved passed him and out into the dimly lit corridor beyond. There were doorways to both sides and Kirk waited for Finnegan to exit behind him. The phaser jerked to the right and Kirk obediently moved off. 

“Stop!”

They had passed three other doors before Finnegan came to a stop and pressed the remote against the next one. It slid open and the phaser was used again to indicate Kirk should enter. He did so and found Mu-ula laying on a cot, perhaps unconscious but obviously recovering from a severe beating. He crossed over to him and knelt next to the bed. In concern, Kirk reached out and touched his shoulder gently, somewhat startled but relieved when Mu-ula’s eyes snapped open and he shot up in the bed! After a few seconds, the man recognised Kirk and slumped slightly.

“God, it’s good to see you sir.”

“And you, Mu-ula.”

“I tried not to say anything, sir. But, well...”

Kirk rested a handed on the man’s shoulder. “Everything’s going to be okay, Mu-ula.”

“Come on, come on! Let’s get going!” were Finnegan’s increasingly alarmed words from behind them. 

Kirk smiled at Mu-ula and moved to assist him in standing up. “However, we appear to be under some urgency. Can you walk?”

“Aye, Sir. With some help.”

Assisting the man to his feet, Kirk said “Lean on me” as they walked towards the door. The two exited the cell and Finnegan motioned them towards the end of the corridor. It turned left and led them out into the main warehouse. In the dimly lit vastness of the area, a flitter was parked with its doors open and engine idling, 

“Get in!”

Kirk glanced at Mu-ula and a silent communication passed between them. Mu-ula groaned as if in agony and between them, they wasted many valuable minutes as Kirk assisted him into the rear of the flitter. 

“Come on, come on!” Finnegan’s voice was rising in panic with each passing moment and without realising, he was stepping ever closer to the two men and the flitter. Kirk looked into the eyes of Mu-ula and both knew another step and Finnegan would be in range of Kirk. It was now or never!

It was then that many things all happened at the same time. Finnegan stepped too close and Kirk whirled, left arm slamming outwards to deflect the hand holding the phaser, its’ killing shot striking the ceiling above them, raining sparks from the exploding light panels it hit. Whilst Kirk’s right hand smashed into the man’s face, with all the force Kirk could muster and with a lot of pent up anger behind it. As Finnegan was just beginning to collapse to a heap on the ground, the doors to the warehouse burst open and men began pouring through them, whilst others were running from the corridor which they had just come down. Their phaser rifles prominently displayed and shouts of “Starfleet, lay down your weapons!” echoing in the empty surroundings.

 

*****

 

“Stop fussing, Bones! I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. That hand is busted six ways from Sunday. Now hold still!” Belying the harsh tones, McCoy gently held the hand within one of his own and used the other to run a med scanner over it. 

“Bones, what are you wearing?!”

Glancing down, McCoy looked at his clothes, possibly for the first time. He was wearing a lime green Hawaiian shirt, with blue, red and yellow paradise parrots and green palm trees on, over tangerine orange trousers. The necessary safety shades perched atop his head. Well, at least the boots were Starfleet.

“Spock said civvies only and these were the first things to hand. Had ‘um out ready for shore leave. Now hold still and stop fidgeting!”

Kirk looked over to where Spock was talking with Giotto, standing over the restrained Finnegan, who still carried a stunned expression, with the entire left side of his face swelling to a nice purple. There was slight heat as the bones of Kirk’s hand were knitted back together and then he was released.

“That’ll hold you until we get back on board. Don’t use it unless you really have to! A night in Sickbay with a few hours under a regen lamp should fix it and then you are okay for full duty tomorrow.”

Kirk nodded, looking towards Mu-ula, who was perched sideways on the seat of the flitter and was receiving treatment from the Med Tech McCoy had had beamed down immediately after all the dust had settled. The man looked up at Kirk and smiled, a foil shock preventative blanket draped over his shoulders and looking very happy to be fussed over.

Spock turned and walked back towards where Kirk and McCoy were standing. Kirk watched him carefully, noting the deep purple, almost black of the tunic and trousers he was wearing. The effect, together with his black hair and pointed ears was most pleasing. Kirk smiled at his approach, enjoying the familiar gait and the warmth that familiarity caused to flow throughout his body. Now, face to face for the first time in days and after the personal revelations both had admitted to, he wondered what the next step would be.

“I trust you are recovered, Captain?”

“Yes, Spock. You know, Bones. He likes to fuss.” 

With a “ummph” of annoyance, McCoy moved away to consult with the Med Tech and the ship on beam up procedures. Kirk looked up at Spock and smiled. “It’s good to see you, Spock. Thought for a while back then, that we wouldn’t get to make our date?”

“I also, was most concerned.”

“How are Radcliffe and the others doing?”

“Mister Giotto has just reported that Commander Gan’I’chad is in custody and is being most helpful to Mister Radcliffe with the location of the missing information. The presence of a security team from Enterprise was proving particularly helpful in Commander Gan’I’chad’s decision making process.”

“I’ll bet!”

“They will beam aboard within the hour.” Spock glanced about them, noting that both McCoy, the Med Tech and Mu-ula were vanishing in a transporter beam as he spoke. Giotto and his team were ‘assisting,’ Finnegan to his feet for the next beam up. He hung between two of the biggest Security Guards Enterprise had to offer, feet barely touching the ground.

“Finnegan told me all about their little plan. Seems Gan’I’chad has been gathering intel for a while but needed someone on the outside with the right connections to get it out. He caught Finnegan stealing from Starfleet and then used his connection, a guy called Drax, to set up this auction.”

“Ah yes, Drax. Mister Giotto’s team has advised that sadly, Mister Drax is no longer with us. It would appear he may have seen the error of his ways and attempted to sell the location of Commander Gan’I’chad to Mister Radcliffe.”

Light dawned on Kirk “The picture Radcliffe was sent! That was Drax! Seems like he did listen to Finnegan after all, but made his own plans! Finnegan thought he was an idiot but he may have been more on the ball than he thought.”

“It would also appear that Commander Gan’I’chad decided that he no longer wished to share whatever funds were obtained from these events and took a pre-emptive strike. Drax would not have been the only victim.”

“So, we actually saved Finnegan’s life?”

“So it would seem. However, I do not believe he would consider his future to be too much to celebrate.”

Kirk smiled up at Spock. “Let’s go home. I want to see Radcliffe’s face when it all comes out.”

“The Arvin Council would also like to meet with you, Captain. Mister Scott has appraised them of the general situation but the Council believe his statements to be gratuitous and insist upon a meeting with you. I am afraid there has been much unauthorised transporter activity and events they wish fully explained before the crew will be allowed to commence shore leave in thirty-five hours’ time.”

 

******

 

Kirk had enjoyed Radcliffe’s reaction on seeing Finnegan’s bruised face and had merely smiled, but his eyes perfectly conveyed the potential for additional action should anyone else incur Kirk’s wrath. Kirk was now back on his own ship, fully in command and on home territory. 

The trader ship, with suitable modifications, had been ‘donated’ to Mu-ula, together with a much enhanced Starfleet pension. When given the news, he was with his old colleagues from engineering and they promptly began making plans to spend their shore leave assisting him to bring it back up to speck so that he could have his own cargo shipping business. Scotty could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of an interesting shore leave for once.

Spock had accompanied Kirk as far as the Arvin Council Chamber the next morning but had been refused entry to the high level discussions. The two Starfleet Officers had arranged to meet in the park across the square from the Council building. Radcliffe was insisting on remaining anonymous for once and had provided what evidence he was prepared to via data chip, remained on board awaiting an FI secure transport for himself, Finnegan and his star prisoner. 

“Sir?” came the familiar voice of concern from behind.

“I was contemplating shadows, Mr Spock.”

Spock glanced at the ground briefly. The twin setting suns of Arvin 3 were almost directly behind them, casting the longest shadows possible at this time.  
Kirk continued to look down. Spock’s shadow had reached him, stretching out to his right. A few more steps and it would pass beyond him, towards the cactus like bushes a few feet away.

“And your conclusions, Captain?”

“They are perhaps a truer reflection of ourselves than we realise. When a sun is directly overhead, they are gone and we stand in the spotlight of our own time, nowhere to hide.” A slight movement of the hand, indicated the ground beyond them. “But as the suns move through the sky, more is revealed.”

Again, a gesture to their shadows stretching out across the beaten earth. “Yet at dawn and dusk, our shadows are the longest. We believe them distorted, elongated but – essentially, still ourselves. Maybe a truer reflection - showing more of self? The ‘us’ we show the universe but still ‘not us’ – that which we keep hidden.”

For some reason Spock refused to acknowledge for now, the words unsettled him. He moved up to stand at Kirk’s right shoulder, his accustomed place. Their shadows stretched out before them. Spock, being taller, his shadow reached the bushes in front of them. Without raising his eyes from looking at the ground, Kirk placed a gentle hand on Spock’s arm, applying a small amount of pressure to move Spock back barely one step. His shadow, which had been distorted by the bushes now became whole again, side by side on the red baked earth, separated by only the smallest of distance. Kirk looked up at Spock, a small smile curving his lips. Spock sought to relieve the tension and searched his memory for a potential method.

“Captain, are you familiar with the author JM Barrie?”

A puzzled frown appeared briefly “Something from my childhood?”

“As a small child, my Mother used to read to me each evening prior to my rest period. She had brought many books with her to Vulcan and reading to me was something she continued to do until my Khas Wan. There were a series of stories whose main character was named Peter Pan. As I recall, he was a mischievous young boy who could fly and never grows up. He spent his never-ending childhood having adventures on the island of Neverland as the leader of the Lost Boys, interacting with fairies, pirates, mermaids and occasionally, ordinary children from the world outside Neverland. Many of the stories read to me were most illogical but curiously, I did not wish her to desist.”

Kirk’s smile had grown during the words. “I remember.”

“One chapter stands out as being relevant to our discussion at this time. Peter met with the children of the Darling family during a search for his lost shadow. An even more mischievous character than Peter was himself. It was Wendy Darling who re-attached his shadow with needle and thread to his feet. Thereby ensuring a permanent match.”

Kirk was looking down at their shadows, then with a full blown smile appearing on his face, he raised one foot into the air. His shadow followed the action but as he placed his foot back on the ground, the two were perfectly re-joined together.

“Did you just sew my shadow back, Spock?”

“Negative, Captain.” Spock showed his open hands, “I clearly have no needle and thread about my person at this time.” 

They turned to face each other, Kirk’s smile still remained. He nodded briefly to their now merged shadows on the ground. Whilst there was still a small separation between their actual bodies, the shadows met at chest, thigh and feet. Even through the shades Kirk was obliged to wear, Spock could see the hazel eyes sparkle and a look passed between them.

“Perhaps our shadows are the real ‘us’, Spock. Merged, no you or me, just us?”

Spock raised his right hand, proffering two fingers paired. Immediately recognising the gesture, Kirk smiled and matched the fingers of his right hand, gently rubbing their fingertips together. A slight tingle was felt by each, like a mild electric current, moving from their fingertips through their hands and up into their arms. Seeing the love and desire in Kirk’s hazel eyes, Spock raised his left hand, resting the pads of the two fingers gently on the side of Kirk’s face, in the dip where brow met cheek. Something like a vibrating electric charge spread between the two small points of contacts on Kirks body, travelling out along all his nerve endings, merging and sparking desire all over his body. His breathing and heart rate increased and he gazed into the brown eyes of the Vulcan who caused all these wonderful sensations. Kirks mouth dropped open further to draw in more air in the charged atmosphere between them. 

As he initiated the ‘inner touch’ to Kirks nervous system, Spock felt the hotter than normal breath brush his own sensitized face. Seeing the immediate and very pleasing reaction this Vulcan touch between mates produced, he increased the flow between his two points of contact on Kirks body, feeling it overflow into his own body through the joined fingers. Causing the stimulation and desire to sing along his own nervous system and centring in his groin. Both now knew that desire would, finally, be very soon assuaged. After the past days of ever growing realisation of their joint love and desire, they could finally touch in both a Human and Vulcan manner. 

After a few precious minutes of them both enjoying the sensations that the touch had generated between them, Spock leaned in closer. His hot breath brushing gently across the human’s chin and open mouth. Kirk’s lips began to tingle and flush, his mouth opened slightly in eager anticipation of the kiss he knew Spock would not deliver at that moment but was more of speaking of promises to be kept.

“I believe we have a date, Jim?”

“Oh yes, Spock.”

“There is much that needs to be discussed and resolved before the next steps should be taken. Our actions should be made with the full knowledge of both Vulcan and Human needs and expectations.” Spock gently, and somewhat reluctantly, withdrew his hands from Kirk’s body and mind. A mild tingling still remained to mark the pathways through Kirk’s body that his beloved Vulcan’s touch had brought.

Kirk looked up into the warm brown eyes. “No jumping in with both feet?”

The elegant eyebrow rose as predicted to the very human comment, so typical of Kirk to rush in.

“It is not how we should proceed with such a life changing decision.”

“Okay, I understand.” 

Kirk took a deep breath and relaxed the taut shoulders he had been unware he was holding. “But, just so you know now, I want more of this. More of what you being Vulcan brings and I hope that you want more of what me being Human can bring.” 

Kirk reached out to grasp each of Spock’s arms in a gentle but firm grip; he needed to ensure the Vulcan understood how serious he was about them. “Even before you told me about the Bond, I knew what we had was always special and I think … I think I would have wanted it for life, even without the Bond.”

The seriousness Kirk was radiating could not be missed and Spock knew that when Kirk made a commitment that had such far reaching consequences, he kept to it. No one who had made the rank of Starship Captain could be considered frivolous.

“Then let us depart from this barren place and return to the ship. It will provide much more comfortable surroundings for the discussion and activities we shall be proposing.”  
Kirk’s smile broadened even further, his tongue tip licking his lower lip to moisten the suddenly dry surface.

“I like your thinking, Mr Spock.”

“I thought you might.”

As one, they turned and began to make their way back to the beam down point. Their shadows now fully merged behind them.

 

(The end, or the beginning, depending on your own thoughts)


End file.
